City of Life
by reader13lovesbooks
Summary: Edward: crown prince. Bella: his fiance. Alice: princess, psychic. Jasper: Night-Shadow. Emmett: firedancer. Rosalie: seductress. Carlisle and Esme: king and queen. In a world of witchcraft, assassins, and forbidden love, no one can be trusted anymore...
1. Preface

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Preface:

The sun's rays reflected off of the armor of the thousands of soldiers marching, waiting. Fear took hold of everyone's hearts as the earth began to vibrate. Just over the horizon, they could see the shadowy figures of the enemy coming.

Unlikely alliances had been made to stop this force. Perhaps this would be the beginning of a new era of peace – or it was most likely a one-time situation.

Lovers said their farewell, whether it was an encouraged love, a publicized love, a gentle love, or a forbidden love.

After all, this could be the last time they ever saw each other again.

**So... new story for me. Oh, and I HAVE written out the whole thing, and there MAY be a sequel if anyone wants it, because there are a lot of unanswered questions at the end, but I dunno...**


	2. Unus

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Unum:

The sun was setting, with its bloody red rays spilling across the pink sky. In the kingdom of Civima, many of the people were getting ready to head on home. The large, gray, stone palace stood as a shadow in the sky.

Behind the castle was an enormous garden, with a maze included. In the center of the maze was a bronze-haired, green-eyed man with a brunette, brown-eyed lady.

They shared a soft kiss as the man, Edward, the handsome Crown Prince of Civima, readied for his duties. Bella, his beautiful bride-to-be, walked with him all the way to the meeting chamber.

"I'll find you later, love," Edward promised as Angela, the personal maid to the queen, the Royal Princess, and the future queen, arrived to escort Bella to her chambers.

"Alright, then, see you later." Bella kissed his cheek and left.

Edward walked swiftly into the room, gliding past everyone until he arrived at his seat to the right of his father, Carlisle, king of Civima.

Carlisle, with emerald green eyes, like his son, and golden blond hair, had to take the throne very young, when his father died of sickness. He had already been engaged to Esme, and the wedding had simply been sped up so it would occur before the coronation.

On Carlisle's left was his wife and Edward's mother, Esme, the queen.

Esme, with sky blue eyes, like her daughter, and caramel-colored hair and a heart-shaped face, had been princess of Viridium, sister of Liam, who was now king. She had nearly been engaged to a man named Charles, who was absolutely horrid, but Carlisle had visited and their engagement was quickly made.

They smiled as their son came in. Standing behind Carlisle were his three advisors, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Around the table were the ambassadors from neighboring kingdoms.

Carlisle looked around the room. "This meeting shall now be in session. Who speaks first?"

Stefan and Vladimir exchanged a look, and then Stefan stood. "Your Highness, if I could speak?" Carlisle nodded his assent. "The kingdom of Lugor would appreciate it if Civima would cease attacking the villages at the outskirts of the city."

Carlisle frowned. "I have no knowledge of any troops in Lugor."

Aro gave a cough. "Your Majesty, Caius and I deemed it necessary to send some troops. Lugor is showing subtle signs of resistance to Civima."

Carlisle sighed. "How subtle are the signs?"

Caius shifted his feet. "There is talk of attacking our kingdom."

"That is simply talk, not action. You could have sent troops, but they did not have to attack," Edward snapped back.

Esme looked at her son warningly, as he tried to keep his temper.

Carlisle nodded in agreement to his son's words, however. "Aro, please either remove the troops or order them to stop attacking. Lugor has done no wrong."

Aro nodded reluctantly. Satisfied, Stefan sat back down.

Liam and Siobhan, current king and queen of Viridium, were visiting. Liam stood. "I'm afraid we have been out of touch with some of you for many years, and we apologize." He looked at Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna apologetically. They smiled in forgiveness. "We would like to inform you that we have a daughter, Margaret, though she prefers Maggie, and she is now fourteen years old. We have also found a new mine of gold in Viridium, which is open for trade."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, King Liam."

Zafrina stood up. "Torvus would like to thank Civima for aiding us in our time of need, during the famine. We have recovered and are eagerly awaiting to return the favor."

Carlisle smiled. "It was our duty to help Torus. Thank you."

Leah got out of her seat. Her face, which used to be joyful and happy, was now seemingly set in a frown. "Lupitas is doing very well. King William (**AN: "Billy" is a nickname for "William"**) sends his greetings." She looked apologetically at Edward. "And Prince Jacob sends his greetings to Duchess Isabella."

Edward's fist clenched. It looked like he might break off a part of the table at any minute. Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward cautiously.

Leah looked down as she got seated again.

Amun stood up. "Fetierren is doing well."

Benjamin added, "There's a minor drought, but we'll be fine."

Amun glared at him as he sat down.

Heidi stood up. "Most of Civima is very happy. But I must warn you, it looks like there is some rebellion stirring. There are rumors that Maria Sergita is leading the rebellion. There are some spies watching her right now. But it also seems like there are some plots to attack the Royal Family, so I strongly advise you all to get more guards, though Princess Alice seems to be the main target."

Edward's jaw set. Of course it would be against his dear sister. Alice did no wrong; it was all just rumors and gossip.

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you, everybody. This meeting is adjourned."

The foreigners, Heidi, and the advisors stood and exited the chamber. Carlisle pulled a rope, and Ben, his, Edward, and Charlie's personal servant, appeared. "Please fetch my daughter." He nodded and left. Only a short moment later, Alice appeared. The door was locked behind her.

Mary Alice had sky blue eyes like her mother, and she was short and pixie-like. Her hair was black, spiky and cut short to her shoulders, which was rather scandalous as women were supposed to grow it out. But Alice was the Royal Princess, so they dared not to speak about it unless behind the Royal Family's back.

Alice sat beside her mother. "Father, what is going on?"

Carlisle smiled. "Have you gone into town recently, Alice?"

She shook her head. "No, you told me not to, unless accompanied by one of you."

Carlisle nodded. "There is talk of rebellion in town, and plots of attack against the family, but you seem to be the preferred target."

Alice seemed unfazed. "So what are we doing?"

"Have you heard of a Night-Shadow?"

Edward stared. Carlisle gestured for him to explain. "A Night-Shadow is a specially trained person, usually man, who can hide wherever they want, go wherever they want, and kill without hesitation and with their bare hands if they needed to. There is said to only be half a dozen currently."

Carlisle nodded. "I have hired a Night-Shadow to help spy on the rebels and protect our family, including Bella, though his main object will be to protect Alice."

"Where is he?" Alice asked.

"Right here." A voice came from the shadows in the corner of the room, and a figure stepped out. He was tall and muscular, though not as much as Emmett, their favorite firedancer. His face was hooded, so they couldn't see it.

Carlisle stood and extended his hand. There was a fraction of a second's hesitation before the figure shook it. "Your Majesties," he said, bowing his head at the whole Royal Family.

Edward stood, observing the man. "You're very good, to have gotten into this room, right in the middle of the castle."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"So you know your duty?" Carlisle questioned. He nodded. "What is your payment?"

"I'm sure we can discuss it after this whole situation."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance, and then the king nodded. "Very well. Keep in mind that my daughter, Alice, is your first priority."

The figure turned to Alice and bowed his head deeply. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Alice smiled. "Nice to meet you, too! What's your name?"

Edward and Carlisle stiffened. It was improper to ask for a Night-Shadow's name, or ask them anything even vaguely personal, really.

To their surprise and relief, the Night-Shadow merely chuckled and put down his hood. Alice's eyes sparkled as she took him in. He was very good-looking, with honey-blond hair that had a bit of a curly tone, and gray eyes that seemed to be alert for every noise and movement and look deep into someone's soul.

"My name…is Jasper Whitlock."

**I tried to keep this story centered around everybody instead of just one particular person or couple. So like in my Eternal Love series, if you review, then I shall send you a preview of the next chapter!**


	3. Duo

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, AmberlynotKimberly, SunnySkies4Life, MudbloodFlo, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, Euffie, StantonLover4Life, .writing., sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, ChocolateGal16, and Mangobunny255.**

Duobus:

It was the day after the major ambassador meeting. The sun was now rising, with its soft rays creeping. The townspeople got ready for the day.

There was a building near the palace. It was made out of wood and stone, and very well-kept. It was the apothecary, where the king himself would frequently go to visit, perhaps even make some of his own medicines and potions.

For now, however, the person in the shop was a young girl with sunshine blond hair and eyes the color of violets. She was very beautiful, and known for her beauty.

Rosalie Hale mixed the healing herbs together to help old Mrs. Cope's cough. She added a drop of tansy, and handed it to the old woman.

"Thank you, dearie, this town would go to the dumps without you." The old lady smiled and handed over a few coins.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Cope. Drink that when you get home and rest in bed until noon. You should feel better then."

Mrs. Cope shuffled out of the apothecary. Rosalie stuck a block of wood to prop the door open, as it was a very nice day. There were no clouds to be seen in the sky, and a gentle breeze was blowing in the warm weather.

A set of wind chimes made from glass hung at the door. It made beautiful music as the wind swept past. Rosalie smiled as she remembered who gave them to her.

"Miss Hale, you are looking beautiful today."

She groaned and turned to the irritating prick standing at the door. It was Royce King, the tax collector's son, who saw fit to get drunk every other day. Today wasn't one of those days, though whether that was good or bad for Rosalie, she did not know.

"Mr. King, I am a very busy person, so unless you have an ailment, please leave." Rosalie turned and headed further back into the shop.

Unfortunately, he followed her. "Now, come on, Rosalie, just accept my offer already."

She whirled around and glared at him. "I've told you, I have no interest in being courted by you."

He scoffed. "Alright, who is this man that's stealing your heart, which should be mine?"

"That would be me. And I don't think you should decide who gets Miss Hale's heart." A big, burly man stepped into the apothecary. Rosalie smiled and went up to him.

"Emmett McCarty, how are you this fine morning?" He smiled back.

"Just fine, Rosalie Hale."

Royce tapped his foot impatiently. "Now, listen hear, you varmint –"

Emmett sighed and snapped his fingers. A little ball of fire floated above his palm. Royce shrieked and ran out of the shop.

Rosalie giggled and hugged Emmett. "My hero."

He smiled proudly and hugged her back. "Just saving my lady."

"Thank you for the wind chimes."

"I wanted to make them for you."

Rosalie stared. "You made them?"

Emmett shrugged modestly. "I asked the king for the material and a lesson on glassmaking for my payment last time."

"You didn't have to do that for me!"

"Can't I spoil the love of my life?"

Rosalie blushed. "Alright, then, if you put it that way…"

"Oh, and I also asked for one more item as payment." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Rosalie, I've known you ever since my father brought me to Civima to live, and I've courted you for a short time, but that was enough to make me know that I love you. Will you marry me?"

Rosalie gasped. The ring was of a white gold band with a diamond the size of her pinky nail. It was simple, but the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Yes, I will!"

Emmett smiled and kissed her. "The king says I can bring a guest with me to my performance at the castle tonight. Would you like to join me?"

Rosalie hugged her new fiancé. "Yes, I would love to."

It was twilight, and Rosalie only waited for a minute before Emmett came to the apothecary door. He was wearing a traditional firedancer's garb: long-sleeved fiery red shirt, full-length dark gray pants, black leather boots, and a black cape passed down from firedancer to firedancer.

In celebration of her new engagement, Rosalie wore a dress with colors of fire. It had a square neckline and long sleeves with slits. At the hem was black lace, and the bottom of the dress was of a maroon color then lightened gradually until it was a dark yellow at the top. She wore a black cotton sash at her waist.

Emmett spun her around. "Do you trust me?"

Rosalie gave him a disbelieving look. "Of course I do."

Emmett grinned. "Alright, then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black stone the size of an egg, and tossed it onto the ground. Rosalie gasped as flames erupted and surrounded them, but she felt no heat or burning sensation.

The flames morphed into a phoenix, the same bright red as fire, and the two were carried into the air on the phoenix's back.

"This is my pet phoenix, Sage. When my father died, he transferred his ownership to me."

Rosalie laughed in exhilaration. "This is amazing!" She spread out her arms like Sage spread out his wings.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. She could've run off screaming like a banshee (he could swear that Lauren was part banshee), but she enjoyed it. She was perfect.

They approached the castle. The courtyard was filled with people, eagerly anticipating a show from the master firedancer. There were others, but none were even close to Emmett's skill.

There was a collective gasp as Sage swooped in. People bunched together to create a little clearing of grass where the fiery bird could land.

Emmett hopped off first, and held out his hand to Rosalie, who took it and got off after him. Emmett stroked Sage's neck, and the bird burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but the egg, which Emmett carefully placed into his pocket.

He and Rosalie approached the High Table. There were tables of food everywhere, but one was set on a podium so the Royal Family and friends could be above the others.

In the center was King Carlisle. To his right was Crown Prince Edward, and to his left was Queen Esme. Next to Edward was his bride-to-be, Duchess Isabella of Fornix. Next to Esme was the Royal Princess Alice. Behind her was a mysterious hooded figure who seemed to be observing the whole party.

On Bella's other side was her father, Duke Charlie of Fornix. At her birth, Bella had been promised to Edward, and she and her father had moved into the castle of Civima, where they would learn the customs of the kingdom.

Next to Alice were two empty seats, for the firedancer and his guest, now fiancée. The three advisors stood behind Carlisle. Next to Charlie was King Liam, Queen Siobhan, and Princess Maggie. Then the rest of the foreigners were seated at other places at the table.

Carlisle stood. "Thank you, Sir Emmett, for agreeing to perform here tonight. Is your guest here Miss Hale from the apothecary?"

Rosalie bowed her head to her master and king. Emmett nodded. "Yes, she is now my fiancée."

"Congratulations to the both of you. We shall feast, and then the show."

Emmett offered the seat closest to Alice to Rosalie. She sat, and the princess turned to her eagerly. "Hi, I'm Princess Mary Alice, but call me Alice." She stuck out her hand.

Rosalie shyly took it. "Hello, Your H – Alice. I'm Rosalie Hale, the apprentice in the apothecary."

Alice nodded. "I know, my father's your master! He says you're almost as good as him now."

Rosalie blushed. "Really? That's a really fantastic compliment, coming from the king."

Alice nodded again. "I like your dress! The colors blending together are amazing."

"Thank you. I made it myself. Your dress is beautiful, too."

Alice was wearing a dusky pink dress of silk with a halter top. At the center of the neckline was a silver cloth lily, and she had a girdle of pearls at her waist. At the hemline was silver heirloom lace, and on the left side of the skirt was a section of white extending from the pearls to lace, with a pattern of silver lilies printed vertically in one column from top to bottom.

"Thanks!" She turned to the figure behind her. "This is Jasper, my new friend."

He merely nodded, though Rosalie caught a glimpse of honey-blond hair. His robe was floor-length and black. At his knees, the front part of the robe split into an upside-down "v" so his black silk pants and black leather shoes were revealed.

"Oh, food's here!" They turned to eat, eagerly awaiting Emmett's legendary show.

**So, as you can see, Rosalie is pretty OOC here. But, oh well. Remember, review = preview!!!**


	4. Tres

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, bellaandedwardforever02, StantonLover4Life, Euffie, .writing., sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, ChocolateGal16, SunnySkies4Life, JaCkSoN RaThBoNe Is MiNe, xTwilightxChickx, madeofawesome22, Nini25, Kookie-chan, and bookworm-moviewatcher.**

Tres:

When everyone at the High Table was done eating, Carlisle stood once more and clinked his spoon to his goblet for attention. "Now that we are all done with this feast, please, welcome the well-known firedancer, the Tamer of Flames, Emmett McCarty!"

There was loud applause as Emmett stood. Once there was complete and utter silence, he clapped his hands, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He reappeared in the middle of the courtyard, where everyone moved so he would have space. He placed a pinch of sparkling powder in his palm and blew, until it scattered into the air.

Suddenly, there was a loud howl. Drifting sparkles, as if gathered by a huge gale of wind, quickly gathered and spun in a little whirlwind, until it turned as red as fire and burst into a fiery wolf.

Emmett began his narration. "In the kingdom of Lupitas, there is a legend that they were descended from Quileutes, the Wolf-People, who were descended from wolves. The first wolf, Taha Aki, is the symbol of wisdom and self-learning, as he had to learn how to use the gifts he was created with to survive."

The fiery Taha Aki ran across the night sky, settling behind Leah. Emmett took a handful of green herbs, which he tossed into the air then quickly set on fire. A haunting laugh echoed through the night as the embers twisted and turned until it formed the shape of a stout man with pointed ears.

"Long ago, the people of Viridium were starving and in poverty. One day, an elf came along and took pity on the people, while seeing the potential the kingdom could have if it survived. He led a small group of people to the end of a rainbow, where a giant shamrock stood with gold hanging onto its leaves. The elf, or leprechaun as the people of Viridium call him, is the symbol of wit and cleverness."

The leprechaun danced a jig as he hopped over to the royals of Viridium. Emmett took a deep breath, until all light was out except for Taha Aki and the leprechaun. A blinding ball of light exploded, and a fiery dragon appeared.

"The kingdom of Lugor has existed ever since man can remember. It has faced famine, war, poverty, rebellion – and it still stands proudly to this day. Legend says that the dragon stops the final blow that threatens to destroy the kingdom, whether it gives rain, defends from attack, showers gold, or ceases the rebels. The dragon is the symbol of longevity."

The dragon flapped is wings and flew over to Stefan and Vladimir. Emmett gathered a black powder into his hands and whispered to it. It drifted out of his palms like black smoke, until it morphed into a giant, hissing python.

"Torus is a very spiritual kingdom. The people believe that in order to understand nature, one must be with nature, so they live very simple lives there. One night, the new king of Torus was fatally ill. A snake slithered into his bedding. The next morning, he was in full health, and there was the body of a snake beside him. The snake is said to be the symbol of death, but the people of Torus believe that the snake is the symbol of life."

The python slithered through the air and lay behind Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna. Emmett flicked a little brown ball into the air, and it shattered into pieces. A fiery eagle emerged and gave its cry.

"Fetierren, too, is an ancient kingdom. The land is hot and dry, but the people are happy enough. Once, there was a horrible drought, and people were dying. An eagle soared into the land with a small flask, but all the water anyone could ever want poured out of the small container. The land renewed itself, and the people were saved. The eagle is the symbol of rebirth."

The eagle flapped its wings and soared to settle behind Benjamin and Amun. Emmett took out a gold coin and tossed it high into the air. It kept going up and up, until it couldn't be seen anymore. Then there was a flash of light and a tremendous roar that knocked people out of their seats, and a fiery golden figure charged back down to earth. As it got closer, it became obvious that it was a lion.

"Civima has been ruled by the Cullen family for many generations. There are stories that say Civima was under attack from an enemy kingdom. A golden lion marched proudly into the battlefield and everyone ceased fire. The enemy was chased away by the brave lion. Thus, the lion was chosen as part of the Cullen crest. The lion is the symbol of bravery and courage."

The lion gave a final roar and ran off to sit behind the Royal Family. Emmett snapped his fingers, and flames surrounded him. "And now, the final act of the night."

The fiery beings charged at him. The crowd watched in awe as they were reduced to nothing but ashes and embers.

Emmett bowed, and applause erupted, so loud that all the townspeople could hear. Emmett headed back to his seat, but paused.

He blew on his palms, and four fiery butterflies flew off, one to Esme, one to Alice, one to Bella, and one to Rosalie. Esme's turned into a red tulip, Alice's into a red lily, Bella's into a red daisy, and Rosalie's into a red rose.

"If ever you are in a time of need, whisper your name into and help will come heed." Emmett bowed and sat back down.

The fireworks were set, and the sky erupted into an explosion of color.

Carlisle smiled and took Esme's hand into his own. She smiled back. "Carlisle, have you noticed something in the air?"

He looked around at the young couples. "Yes, there seems to be more love around."

Esme smiled and sat back. "Edward and Bella are to be married in ten months – almost a whole year! But they did want a June wedding."

Carlisle looked to his apprentice and the firedancer. "Sir Emmett and Miss Hale are to be wed, too."

She nodded. "I think they said something about a winter wedding, in December. That's coming up very soon."

They turned to their daughter. "And Alice," Carlisle muttered. "She still has time, and she's not next in line."

"But she will marry eventually," Esme pointed out. "Lord James seems to fancy her, but… he's a horrid person."

Carlisle agreed. "I have to admit, he's a shady fellow, but Aro and Caius believe him a good addition to the court."

Esme's eyes fell onto the hooded figure, the Night-Shadow. "Mr. Whitlock is a decent man."

Carlisle looked deep in thought. "Yes, he is, but he is trained to kill and spy. And he is not of noble birth."

"Birth rank does not matter so much anymore," Esme argued. "And he is trained in order to protect. Isn't it good that he is the best person to protect our daughter?"

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, and he's actually a very nice person to talk with. But the advisors won't like this."

Esme frowned. "Aro and Caius are acting a bit off these days. It feels like Marcus is the only trustworthy one now, and he lost his Didyme."

They glanced over at Alice and Jasper again. "They do seem to fit each other rather well," Carlisle admitted.

Esme watched the crowd and saw Lord James. He seemed to be watching the show, but she noticed that he also seemed to be looking for something – or someone – in the shadows.

**Yup, there's going to be a lot of drama and whatnot in this story... remember, review = preview! And I think I shall "advertise" stories that I really like. First advertised story!**

**Only Slytherin by VampricMirth.**

**It's a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, where the Twilight characters are in Harry's year and basically have adventures with him. Alice and Jasper are really the main characters.**

**Summary: **The Cullens as wizards. Eleven years old, starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Will Alice still like Jasper--even when the Sorting Hat puts him in the house she hates most?

**It's really good! Every time I see it in my inbox, I get very happy. It's awesome, and probably the best HP/Twilight crossover I've ever seen. And there are a lot of those on here.**

**Remember, review = preview!  
**


	5. Quattuor

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, Pinetail Meryl Alice Cullen, .writing., supertwilightobbsessor, StantonLover4Life, SunnySkies4Life, Mznickwhite, xTwilightxChickx, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Kookie-chan, Cand hocolateGal16.**

**Today's advertised story is Edward and the Other Girl by StantonLover4Life.**

**Summary: **This story takes place after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have moved and a girl at their new school has taken an interest in Edward. The strange thing is Edward is liking her back.

**Oh, and before I forget - I HAVE STARTED MY OWN FORUM! It took _me_ forever to find my own forum, so it's in my profile. The links at the top, near the "Subscription" and "Send Message" links, that says "My Forums". I have posted one topic in the Alice and Jasper: AKA Jalice! category, with a challenge issued.**

Quattuor:

Alice danced through the halls of the castle. Emmett's show had just ended, and she had excused herself to go to her room.

"_All is fair in love and war, I want to love, nothing more_," she sang as she skipped down the hallway.

She finally reached her bedchambers. The door was huge, compared to her. It was made of wood from a weeping willow. Legends said that fairies lived in these trees, and Alice had always looked like a little fairy. The doorknob and lock were gold, as were most metals in the castle.

Alice turned the knob and went inside, the door shutting and locking automatically behind her. "_If in war, you can't be healed, your true self is revealed_."

"_Love and war are made of death, they both end with your dying breath_," a deep voice sang from behind her.

Alice spun around and smiled. She'd see this coming. Jasper stepped out of the shadows. "How'd you get in here?" she asked curiously.

Jasper shook his head, a small smile on his face. Smile? Night-Shadows were supposed to be serious at all times. "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

Alice shrugged and turned back around. Her room was very large. The floor was wooden with a thick, dark pink rug covering part of it. The walls and ceiling were painted calming lavender. On the wall opposite the door were floor-to-ceiling windows that had a view of the thick woods, the other side of which lay the kingdom of Lupitas.

A door on another wall led to her bathing chamber. She had a large four-poster canopy bed with thick curtains surrounding the royal purple bedding. There was a large closet and a vanity. There was a small, circular table with a lilac-colored tablecloth and two chairs facing each other. The table was very messy, as it had various items cluttered on it.

Jasper watched her, observing. Without turning around, she asked, "Yes, is there something you need?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking…"

"Are you talking about the rumors?" Alice asked as she sat down at the table. She gestured for him to sit, also. He did so.

"You could say so. Forgive me, Your Highness, for being blunt – are you really a witch?"

Alice laughed. Her laugh sounded like the ringing of silver bells. "No, I'm not a witch. But I do have an ability." Her face turned serious. "Can you keep a secret?"

Jasper smirked. "Your Highness, I am a Night-Shadow. Of course I can keep a secret. We are trained to keep secrets until our dying breath, even if we are tortured, night and day."

Alice smiled. "Please, call me Alice. 'Your Highness' sounds too formal." Her gaze turned scrutinizing. "Do you believe in the paranormal?"

Jasper shrugged. "Mr. McCarty has a pet phoenix. I saw it myself just hours ago, as did you."

Alice shook her head. "No, not the supernatural, the paranormal – like telekinesis, mind reading…seeing the future."

He stared at her. "You can do all that?"

Alice quickly shook her head. "No, no, just the future part."

Jasper studied her. Her breathing was normal, she kept steady eye contact with him, and her heart rate was consistent. She was telling the truth.

"So you can see anything that will happen?"

"Not exactly. My visions are subjective. They are based on decisions. I can tell the weather easily, because no one can really change that. But, let's say, a man decides to go for a walk. I see his future, and he is murdered by a thief. But if he changes his mind and stays home, I see that he lives."

"Can you tell my future?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything, really…"

Alice's eyes became unfocused, and her body completely relaxed. Jasper watched her with concern, until she snapped back into reality. "You are going to meet your friends, Peter and Charlotte, for a secret meeting tomorrow after sunset, at their inn."

Jasper blinked in surprise. No one knew of the meeting besides him, Peter, and Charlotte. "Hmm…you really were telling the truth."

Alice laughed again, her laugh entrancing. "Of course I was!"

He looked around at all the stuff on the table. "What's this?"

Alice looked down, embarrassed. "Well, once I found out about my visions, I wanted to do stuff like tarot to see if it actually worked and matched my visions. Turns out it does. So I also use tarot for when I want to know something my visions haven't shown yet, though I always feel more trusting on the future if I have the vision."

Jasper smiled.

Alice cleared her throat and straightened her back. "So what about you? Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Your Hi – I mean, Alice."

"No, I mean, who are you, behind your name?"

Jasper hesitated. Alice smiled. "Don't worry, I can keep secrets, too."

She was still telling the truth. He began his story. "I was born nineteen years ago, in the year of King Carlisle's coronation. I was born as a common person, so my precise birthday is unknown, though I now consider my birthday to be the winter solstice, as it is the longest night of the year, and my life is now full of shadows and darkness."

"I don't think you're that dark," Alice said softly. "I was born seventeen years ago, on the summer solstice, the longest day of the year, and I'm not always happy and bright, even if I act like it."

Jasper nodded. "I was barely a year old when my parents died, or so I was told. I was found by a man, who called himself Tamer of Shadows. I called him Master during my training. He was the one who turned me into a Night-Shadow.

"To tell you the truth, I'm the only Night-Shadow I know of. There may be others, but I don't know them. According to my master, I'm the best in the history of Shadows. He trained me until he died of old age, when I was sixteen years old.

"I gained these scars in those three years I was alone." Jasper rolled up his sleeves, to reveal numerous silver scars. Alice gently traced them with her finger as he continued. "They're silver, as I was not only trained in ways of fighting, but also in medicine. There are special herbs and plants that can help heal scars, but the best they can do is turning them silver, in an attempt to hide them.

"During those years, I met Peter and Charlotte. They were already married. Peter knew the ways of the Night-Shadows, but he only knew the most basic knowledge, as he did not have a direct Master. I joined them on their trip here, to Civima, for a new life. They're associates of Alistair, who mentioned me to the king, so he hired me for this job, to guard you with my life."

Jasper looked into Alice's eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue. "Jasper…"

He nodded in response.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

He looked up in shock. "I think I'm falling in love with _you_," he whispered. "But I can't. I'm a Night-Shadow. I can't love. And you're the Royal Princess. You should be marrying a Prince, or someone in the royal court, at least."

"Jasper, how many rules have you broken already?"

He sighed. "A lot."

"What's another one, especially for love?"

Jasper looked back up. Her face was closer to his. He gently traced her cheek and cupped her chin. Her eyes closed as their lips met.

It was the most amazing thing. It felt…right, like they belonged with each other.

They slowly broke apart. Alice opened her eyes, looking determined. "Jasper Whitlock, I love you, and I don't give a damn about any rules."

Jasper smirked. "I'm glad to see that I'm not alone." They leant in for another kiss.

**Yay! Jalice forever! I have vented some of my Jalice obsession on my forum topic area place thing. Oh, and thank you to .Cucumber. for telling me how to set up my forum! Remember, review = preview!**


	6. Quinque

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Mznickwhite, Briony97, Ambi Whitlock, supertwilightobbsessor, StantonDimitriCullen, Kookie-chan, SunnySkies4Life, .writing., Euffie, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, madeofawesome22, ChocolateGal16, KCcrazy, jackiehyde4eva, twilighter97, and bellaandedwardforever02.**

**Today's advertised story is: Viva las Vampire by eleen. Summary: **The Cullens hit Vegas for Bella and Edward's wedding, but wherever Bella goes, trouble is sure to follow… CSI Crossover, although, you don't really need to watch the show obsessively or anything to understand.

**Only CSI Crossover I ever recall seeing. But even if there were a hundred of these, this would be the best, in my opinion. This is yet another one of those very few stories that make me squeal when I see it in my inbox, and trust me - I subscribe to a LOT of stories.**

Quinque:

Edward was in bed, tossing in turning. He groaned and looked at the timekeeper. It wasn't even midnight yet. Emmett's show had been spectacular, but he'd been too busy watching Bella.

Bella – she was so beautiful. She thought herself plain, and had always wondered why he'd picked her out of all people to wed. He loved her. What other reason was needed?

Edward sighed and got out of bed. He strolled over to his bookshelf and pulled out a dark blue book. A part of the wall shifted, and he ducked inside before the passageway closed.

A rope brushed his arm, and he pulled it. Silently, the passage opened up again for the other end, and he stepped out.

He was in Bella's bedchambers. However inappropriate it may be for a man to enter an unmarried woman's chambers, even if they were engaged, he came in nearly every night.

Bella's room was like Alice's, except her closet was less full, her windows faced a view of Esme's royal gardens, like Edward's room viewed, and she had bookshelves, with books neatly stacked on a little nightstand.

She also had a dark blue carpet instead, her walls were a light blue, and her bedding was blue. Edward had told her that he loved the color blue on her, and blue had dominated her life much ever since.

Edward gently pushed aside one of the curtains around Bella's bed. She lay there peacefully, a smile gracing her face. He watched her, listening to her sleep talk.

"Edward, I love you…" He smiled broadly when he heard that he dominated her dreams. "Lions are amazing…"

He was there until dawn, when he finally felt tiredness approach him and went back to his own chambers for a little bit of sleep.

Bella woke up, smiling. She had a feeling that someone had been watching her last night, but someone she loved. She got up and prepared for the day.

She checked into Edward's room. He was still sleeping. Bella entered and bent down, kissing his forehead.

He smiled, eyes still closed. "Bella, get over here."

She giggled, shaking her head. "No, you have to wait until we get married."

He pouted. "But that's so far away…"

Bella kissed his lips. "Fine, there'll be more, if you get up soon." She exited quickly before he could do anything.

"Duchess! Duchess Isabella!" a voice shouted. Bella turned to face Eric Yorkie, court scribe.

"Eric, what is it?"

He blushed. He thought Bella was very beautiful, but he respected the Royal Family so only admired from afar. Bella and Edward had respect for him in return.

"Miss Leah from Lupitas asked me to tell you that Prince Jacob will be visiting sometime soon."

Bella groaned. Jacob was a nice man, but he tried to get too close to Bella for her and Edward's tastes. "Thank you, Eric."

He nodded and hurried off to the throne room.

Charlie wandered down the hall. "Hello, Bella." He smiled at his daughter.

"Hi, Dad."

"So what was Eric saying?"

"Prince Jacob is coming," she muttered.

"Oh. His father's a nice guy. Him…" Charlie shrugged. "You can stay away from him as much as you want without making it obviously impolite."

Bella let out a little laugh and continued down the hallway.

Edward had finally woken up and got ready for the day. Tying his scabbard to his belt, he made his way to the dining room for breakfast. Bella was in her seat, serving herself. She smiled up at him and blushed when he kissed her cheek. Her blush was lovely.

He sat down beside her. They both groaned when Jessica, one of the castle maids, burst into the room. She had a horrendous crush on Edward, even though she claimed to love Mike, the head stableman. Carlisle and Esme were rather irritated of her but still too kindhearted to force her to leave the castle. Even though they had deducted her pay and gave her slight punishments for "inappropriate conduct on the job", she still flirted horribly with the Crown Prince.

Completely ignoring Bella, she gave a terrible curtsy to Edward. "Your most amazing Majesty, do you need _anything_ today?"

"Just my Bella, thank you," he said, watching Bella, who blushed again.

Jessica pursed her lips. "Very well." She stalked off back to the kitchens.

"She's going to be the death of me," Edward muttered. Bella smiled and snuggled into his chest then frowned again.

"Prince Jacob is visiting," Bella sighed. Edward stiffened. "Don't worry, Edward, I love _you_ more than anything."

Edward smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Can you meet me in the gardens later today?"

Bella nodded excitedly, and they settled back into a comfortable silence.

Edward had gone to train for sword-fighting, and Bella was left on her own until the afternoon. She decided to go to town. After changing into a simpler dress, she went with Angela to await the carriage. Not a minute after the request for a ride, Tyler, the head coach driver, had raced over with the carriage and two horses, Eripio and Redoma.

"Duchess." He bowed low, sweeping his hat off. He also fancied Bella, and he was respectful of the Royal Family, but he couldn't help subtly flirting once in a while. This irritated Bella and Edward, but they lived with it.

"Mr. Crowley." Bella nodded. Angela waved and headed back to the castle. Bella rode the short ride to town. She had a purse of money with her, and one of the Royal Guards, Afton, who was Chelsea's husband, would watch over her. Normally, this wouldn't be required, but there was a rebellion stirring.

Afton bowed when Bella exited the carriage. The townspeople gave respectful nods and paused when they passed by her. She smiled at them and headed for the apothecary.

Rosalie was sitting in the back again, making remedies for colds so they could be at hand when the cold weather came into town. She looked up and smiled as Bella entered. "Good morning, Duchess."

Bella cringed. "Please, call me Bella, 'Duchess' is too formal, Rosalie."

Rosalie beamed. "Alright, Bella."

Bella sat down. "Congratulations on your engagement with Emmett."

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have him."

"Well, he's a lucky man, too. His firedancing is amazing."

"Yes, it is, it's one of the things that first got me to notice him."

"I came here today because I remember seeing you at the feast. And Alice and I feel like you and Emmett are friends already, even though we only met yesterday, and we were wondering if you two would like to come to Edward's and my wedding in June."

Rosalie looked stunned. "Me, go to a royal wedding? Thank you, Bella!"

Bella smiled. "It's no problem. Alice wants to help pick out a dress for your wedding."

"Oh, would you please come to my wedding, too?"

Bella looked a bit surprised. "You really want _me_, one of the clumsiest people in the kingdom, to go?"

Rosalie nodded. "It would be an honor."

"Of course I will. Alice is coming soon. She had a little bit of a holdup in her room." Little did they know that the holdup was a certain something named Jasper Whitlock (**AN: by the way, to all you people who've learned family life already, they are NOT that far in their relationship yet, just kissing and sneaking around**).

"Miss Rosalie! How are you this fine morning? Duchess, you, too." Royce King stepped into the apothecary, staring at Rosalie.

Rosalie grimaced. "Royce, unless you need something, don't come into this shop. I have many better things to do."

Bella frowned at Royce. He was the son of the tax collector, who constantly demanded more money than required from the townspeople, and pocketed the extra. Carlisle wanted to replace him, but Aro insisted on keeping him. But Carlisle still gave some punishments to Royce King the First whenever he stole money or demanded a surplus.

"But I need to know if you'll accept my courtship!"

"I'm engaged."

Royce's face burned an ugly shade of red. "To who?"

"Me!" Emmett shouted jovially as he pushed Royce to the side. He bowed his head to Bella and took Rosalie's hand.

Royce opened his mouth to say something, but Emmett simply snapped his fingers, and a fiery snake hissed and began twisting itself around Royce's leg.

He shrieked and ran out of the apothecary like Hell's demons were chasing after him. The three left in the shop laughed and chatted while waiting for Alice, until an irritating, high-pitched voice came.

"Oh, Emmett!" It was Lauren, another castle maid. She had a horrendous crush on Emmett. She strutted in, pausing when she saw Bella and Rosalie. "Hello, Duchess. _Hale_," she sneered the latter.

Emmett grinned at Rosalie. "Hale, soon to be McCarty."

Lauren gasped. "What?"

"Yes, I accepted his proposal, and we are getting married late December," Rosalie said politely yet triumphantly.

Bella turned to Lauren, eyebrows raised. "Miss Mallory, aren't you supposed to be cleaning the ballroom right now?"

Lauren huffed and stomped out of the shop. The three laughed again, until Alice came dancing in, Afton following her dutifully.

"Shopping time!"

**AH HA HA, in your face, Lauren Fish-face! And yours, Royce the a--hole. XD Remember, review = preview! And check out the stories that I advertise!**


	7. Sextus

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, supertwilightobbsessor, KCcrazy, StantonDimitriCullen, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, twilightfanatic68, Jalice-Bedward-Rommett, MissBliss03, ChocolateGal16, Mznickwhite, .writing., xTwilightxChickx, Euffie, SunnySkies4Life, jackiehyde4eva, TheNamesKeepChanging, and BlueBelle.**

**The advertised story today is: True North by jasperinmyroom. It's completed, as is its sequel, Deep South, and the third story, East Meets West: Carpe Diem is in progress. It's one of those Alice-and-Jasper-switch-with-Edward-and-Bella stories, but this one is REALLY good, and THE BEST I have ever seen. It has a solid (and AMAZING) plot, has its own variations of everything, and makes me think that this is what Twilight actually would've been if Stephenie Meyer had dreamt about Alice and Jasper instead.**

**Summary: **Alice Brandon moves to Forks with very low expectations, and nothing happens to change her mind. But Alice can't help feeling irresistibly drawn to the handsome, aloof Jasper Hale, and wondering whether she's really found her true direction after all...

**READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sextus:

Emmett excused himself from the group, as he had a show to perform. Also, Alice had shooed him away, insisting that he shouldn't see the bride's gown until the wedding.

The townspeople bowed deeply as the Royal Princess and the duchess passed by, although Bella and Rosalie frowned when they heard some people whisper of Alice's witchcraft.

Afton followed close enough to protect them at a moment's notice, yet far enough to give them privacy.

Rosalie was describing how she wanted the wedding to look like. "The whole town is going to come, although I hope Royce, the idiot he is, won't hear about it until afterwards. The castle servants are going to come, and I hope you two can make it."

Alice nodded excitedly. "Of course we will! And we can bring Edward, mother, father, and even Jasper with us."

Rosalie blinked. The whole Royal Family was coming to her wedding. She took a deep breath and continued with the descriptions. "It's probably going to be cold, so it'll be indoors. But I don't know where. The biggest available indoor area is the church, and it won't be able to fit everyone."

"You can have it in the castle ballroom," Alice offered. "And I insist!"

Rosalie smiled. "Thank you, Alice."

"So what flowers do you want?" Bella asked.

"Well, I'm going to be having a bouquet of white daisies. I can't have that much, because the only place close by that grows them in winter is Lupitas, and they're going to be expensive to get. Oh, that means that I can't get many flowers at all, because Civima doesn't grow many pretty ones in the cold. And I don't have any bridesmaids yet."

Alice bounced up and down. "We can get flowers for you! And don't argue," she added. "We'll get you a bouquet of a dozen white daisies, and garlands of purple violets, to bring out your eyes. And the bridesmaids can carry red roses, for your name. Ooh! Bella can be your maid of honor, and I can be a bridesmaid!"

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. But, Alice, don't you think you should be maid of honor? You're the princess, and Rosalie met you first."

"But we're both equal friends now, and you're going to be queen soon, which is higher than princess. Besides, I think Edward's going to be Emmett's best man, and best man and maid of honor walk down the aisle together." Alice winked at Bella.

"Who's going to give me away?" Rosalie wondered.

"Where's your father?" Alice asked.

Rosalie looked down. "He died after we moved here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alice looked a bit sad. "How about my father gives you away? He thinks of you like a second daughter."

"The king – giving me away." Rosalie looked like she was going into shock. This _was_ a lot to take in.

"Why not? Father would love to! And Jasper could be a groomsman, or he'll feel left out, and he'd feel better if he was closer to me so he could protect me better. So what color dress should Bella and I wear?"

"Well, you said you were going to carry red roses, so maybe red. And the cake – I'll ask Charlotte, the innkeeper, to bake one."

The three girls entered Makenna's dressmaking shop. Afton stood just outside the door. Makenna, who was very pretty and still thirty years old, greeted them with a smile.

"Your Highness, Duchess, Miss Hale. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm getting married in December, and I need a dress," Rosalie said, beaming. "Bella and Alice offered to be my maid of honor and bridesmaid. We've agreed on red dresses for them."

"Oh, congratulations, Rosalie! Come here, I need to get measurements."

For her wedding gown, Rosalie picked out an ivory silk, lace trimmings, and a cornflower blue sash. She'd also brought her mother's old wedding veil to make sure it was still in good shape.

Makenna sketched out a design. The dress would be strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, a white cloth rose at the center. The blue sash would be at the waist, and lace would line the hem. There would be silver beads along the hemline, too.

Bella and Alice's dresses would be simple, as they had no desire at all to outshine Rosalie on her big day. They would both be red silk and floor-length, as it was improper for a lady to wear something above the ankles when out in public. Bella's would be sleeveless with a square neckline, and Alice's would be off-the-shoulder with sleeves that didn't even go halfway to the elbow.

Bella and Alice said their goodbyes to Rosalie and headed back to the castle. Once they were in the safety of the stone fortress, Afton left to perform other duties.

Bella left to go find Edward, and Alice was left alone. She danced her way over to the music room, where Edward's grand piano resided. He himself kept it tuned, cleaned, and polished each day, and forbade anyone but Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice to touch it.

Besides the piano, there were also all instruments Alice could possibly imagine. There was even an area with a hardwood floor to dance on.

Alice twirled around, basking in the warmth of the sunlight that came in through the wide windows.

"Your Highness." Alice grimaced and turned around.

"Lord James," she said stiffly.

He stepped into the music room, teeth showing as he grinned. He looked at Alice like a predator would look at its prey. "You look absolutely ravishing today."

"Hmm, thank you."

James sat down on the piano bench. Alice's eyebrows rose. "Prince Edward would appreciate it if you would not touch any part of his piano."

He sighed and stood up, but not before brushing his fingers across the keyboard. "Very well, only because His Highness or the king could order my death at any given moment."

"My father and brother do not kill people just like that," Alice snapped.

"Yes, because they are too cowardly, as they fear vengeance will be taken upon them," he sniffed. "And then who shall take the throne?"

"They are the bravest people I know. And my mother or I would take the throne."

James looked up, interest peaked. "You'd take the throne?"

"Of course. If no heir is left behind if the king and prince, the queen temporarily takes the throne until the princess is married and becomes the new ruler with her husband."

"Really." He stepped closer – way too close for comfort. "And who would be your husband if this is to happen?"

"Are you implying that you are going to perform treason?" Alice demanded.

"No, I never said that. Now," he said, leaning his face in, "who would be your king?"

"Definitely not you," she sneered. That was odd, Alice never sneered.

"You little –" James raised his hand to hit her, but another hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Jasper looked ready to kill. "You will not harm Her Majesty."

James looked at him condescendingly. "And you are?"

"Your worst nightmare." Jasper smirked as he carelessly twirled a little dagger around in his fingers. James looked at it warily then glared at Jasper.

"I shall speak to the king about this." He turned to Alice. "Remember, if you upset the wrong people, this kingdom may be left without anyone to take the throne."

James strode off and out of sight. Jasper gently took Alice into his arms. "Are you all right?"

Alice nodded. "He's going to do something."

Jasper kissed her forehead. "I'll tell His Majesty about him, and I'll mention him at my meeting with Peter and Charlotte."

Alice smiled and gently pecked him on the lips. "My hero."

Bella had gone to the gardens to meet Edward, but realized it was still too early, so she headed to the music room to sit by his piano and reminisce on her lullaby her wrote.

She jumped back, startled, when Lord James stormed by. Bella frowned and continued on, but paused when she heard Alice and Jasper speaking.

She caught sight of them kissing and almost gasped, but caught it just in time. Bella smiled. Her sister had finally found love. She'd keep the secret. But this might put the kingdom in danger.

**Raise your hand if you think James should go drown himself in pudding! (Raises hand.) Wow, nice timing, Bella. Ha ha. Remember, review = preview!**


	8. Septem

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Nini25, Mznickwhite, madeofawesome22, Jalice-Bedward-Rommett, supertwilightobbsessor, Euffie, ChocolateGal16, twiliteluver1, liz (really, this is your favorite out of them? I'll keep that in mind, just in case I have to prioritize someday, thanks!), Briony97, StantonDimitriCullen, Rachh93, AliceRulesMyWorld, jackiehyde4eva, bellaandedwardforever02, JSod93, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, and SunnySkies4Life.**

Septem:

Bella headed for the gardens once more, deep in thought. Alice loves Jasper. Jasper loves Alice. It should work out perfectly, but for their ranks.

But true love conquers all. She'd let them work it out.

"Duchess!"

Bella cringed and turned around with an irritated look on her face. "What, Newton?" Her mind briefly wandered to that conversation she had with Charlie when she was fourteen.

_"Now, Bluebell," he began after he had shooed Mike away. "There are people in this world who are nice to be around, and there are people who are not. Mike happens to be one of those people who are not. So that means that the more you avoid them, the more they'll annoy you. So I'm sorry, but if he annoys you, just tune him out. It's what I do."_

Mike Newton stood there, gasping for breath after running a few yards. He also fancied Bella, but unlike Eric and Tyler, he made no attempt to hide his unrequited love. This irritated Bella and Edward to no end. "Duchess, you are looking breath-taking today."

"Thank you." Bella strode away, but Mike cut her off. She raised her eyebrows.

He stammered, "S-sorry, I shouldn't stop you, but I wished to know if you required company."

"I am meeting my _fiancé_, the _love of my life_ now."

Mike looked down. "Alright."

He made no move to leave. Bella sighed and left herself. She sat down on a stone bench in the garden of lavender. It was Edward's favorite, as he said it smelled just like her. She'd blushed when he said that.

There was a little fountain there, and Bella removed her shoes before dipping her feet into it. She leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for Edward.

Edward had been in yet another very important meeting with his parents and the ambassadors. He resisted the urge to drum his fingers on the table as he waited for the end so he could get back to Bella. They were almost done when Lord James barged into the room.

He kneeled before Carlisle. "Your Majesty, I have a complaint."

Carlisle braced himself. James was always complaining about something or the other. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your very lovely daughter –" Esme clenched her teeth at this, as she disapproved of James "– has this incredibly infuriating blond bodyguard, who is acting very disrespectful."

"I hired Mr. Whitlock myself to be Alice's personal bodyguard, among other things," Carlisle replied, trying to keep calm.

"And Jasper is a very gentlemanly person," Esme added. Under her breath, she muttered, "Unlike a certain whiny lord."

"This Whitlock person threatened me!"

"And why did he do so?" Edward asked. James was very irritating. He would not let him win this argument.

"Well…I may have…um, never mind. Forget I was here." James hurried off. Edward smirked. Edward: 159. James: 0.

He looked around for any more interruptions. When he saw none, he got up. "If you'll excuse me, I have some other duties to attend to."

Carlisle and Esme smiled knowingly. Edward exited the room quickly. He _needed_ Bella.

"Why, Your Highness!" a squealing voice exclaimed from behind him.

Edward cringed and slowly turned around. "Lady Denali," he said stiffly.

Tanya fluffed out her strawberry blond hair and sauntered closer. "Your Majesty," she purred. "You look very handsome today." Her pampered hand reached out to touch his lapel.

Edward quickly moved to the side. "I'm sorry, but I'm in rather of a hurry right now."

She pouted. On Bella, it looked absolutely adorable. On Tanya, it looked…well, to put it simply, _ew_.

"But surely you'd have all the time in the world for _me_, of all people?" she simpered.

Edward backed away slowly. "I'm sorry, but I really wish to go meet Bella, my fiancé, my bride-to-be, _the love of my life_."

Tanya screamed and stomped her foot. "Who cares about her when you could have me?"

Edward made a little hand signal, and Demetri and Felix approached. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave the castle premises for the time being, Miss Denali."

"It's Lady Denali, _Lady_ Denali!" she screeched as the two guards led her out.

Edward let out a huge sigh and relief and continued on hurrying to the gardens. He headed for the garden of lavender, where he found his Bella sitting with her feet in the fountain.

He crept up quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Missed me?"

Bella smiled. "Oh, I don't know, I'm really not sure…"

Edward pouted and trailed kisses up her neck. "How about now?"

"Closer," Bella moaned. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, until –

Bella squealed as they fell into the fountain. Sitting up, they looked at each other, soaked, and laughed.

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the dungeons, three shadowy figures made their way through the stone halls. Their footsteps were silent.

The one in the middle reached out one papery white hand and unlocked a door. It creaked as it was pushed opened, and they filed inside.

Two other robed and shorter figures were waiting inside the chamber. Their knees dropped to the ground as they bowed.

"Do you have news?" the middle one whispered.

One of the shorter figures nodded, and said in a reedy voice, "Yes, Master. Most excellent news."

The other short one added in a raspy voice, "The rumors of the Royal Princess seeing the future are true."

"Though she is not even close to being a witch, unlike us," the reedy one sneered.

"We have also found out that she is being involved with her new guard."

One of the tall ones on the middle one's right stepped forward. "So not only could she be accused of witchcraft, but also adultery?"

The one on the left spoke up in an incredibly soft voice. "But she cannot have committed adultery if she is not involved with anyone else."

The middle one looked deep in thought. "She will be useful to us, with her seer powers."

"Master, when will the plan be enacted?"

"We will need more reinforcements before it can be initiated."

Another figure stood hidden at the door, unseen by all five of them. He chuckled darkly. "So, my dear princess, you are something unusual, after all. Very well, I shall accept this piece of news as your witchcraft. The townspeople are eager enough to see justice avenged onto you, anyway."

He backed away silently and out of sight.

The five continued on with their meeting. The middle one was speaking. "A new era shall began, with us, my brothers, as the rulers of all. And you two, my loyal servants, shall be part of the royalty. A new dawn is coming for us."

Jasper looked on anxiously as Alice sat frozen in his arms. She gasped as her vision ended.

"What is it? What do you see?"

Alice trembled as she tried to immerse herself into the folds of his robe. "A new dawn is coming…but for us, it will be our downfall."

**Ooh, drama, DRAMA! By the way, I MIGHT be posting up a new story, so keep an eye out for that! You probably know who the five "mysterious figures" are. **

**Ah ha ha, James sucks. Nyeah.**

**Tanya's annoying. Blah.**

**Today's advertised story is: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers by voi ch'intrate. It's almost complete!**

**Summary: **Carlisle Cullen has found a bride who can handle his entire family--what he didn't reckon was that she would sweep him off his feet. Or that his rambunctious brothers would all find brides of their own, but love doesn't come softly for the Cullens.

**It is a very endearing and funny story. Read it!**

**Remember, review = preview for next chapter!  
**


	9. Octo

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Briony97, Jalice-Bedward-Rommett, Mznickwhite, supertwilightobbsessor, annabethchase45, Cappuccino C. Cullen, StantonDimitriCullen, Euffie, Jazzy-kins, Nini25, ChocolateGal16, jackiehyde4eva, JSod93, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Mangobunny255, twilighter97, and tiny-irritating-pixie. By the way… SORRY TO TEAM JACOB FANS!!! Oh, and I've published a new story called Alice. It's summary goes something like - Alice was born and abandoned in 1987. The Cullens found her and took her in, later discovering that she has visions. When they move to Forks, she befriends Bella. What happens when Alice's "brother" Jasper starts to feel not so brotherly feelins towards Alice? Yeah...so, feel free to check it out if you want.  
**

Octo:

"Why? _Why_? WHY?" Bella moaned as she buried her face into her pillow. Alice and Rosalie joined her on the bed and exchanged sympathetic looks.

"I know, I don't like Jacob, either," Alice said.

"I haven't met him, but he sounds very annoying to be butting in on your relationship with Edward all the time," Rosalie put in.

"Trust me. Jacob Black is the MOST annoying asshole in the universe," Bella said, muffled.

"Glad to see someone thinks like me, love." Edward gently nudged Alice off and gathered Bella into his arms.

"Well, at least we still have another week before hell," Bella sighed.

Edward coughed nervously. Emmett snickered into his hand, and Jasper even cracked a little smile.

"Um…love…he's changed his plans."

"So he's not coming?" Bella asked excitedly, shooting up from her bed.

"Actually, he's coming. Today. Right now."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was noon, and the sun was at its highest, though some clouds made it less hot. Outside of the castle stood the Royal Family, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Leah, and Charlie.

Howling came from the distance. "They're coming," Edward muttered.

Just over the horizon, they could see vague shapes of horse-pulled carriages and wolves running alongside them.

Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Bella, and she clenched tightly to him. Rosalie had become a lady-in-waiting to Bella and Alice, and Emmett was now the royal firedancer, so they were allowed at events like these.

The procession ceased to a halt in front of them. The biggest carriage was the main attraction. A boy hopped out from behind the carriage. It was Seth Clearwater, Prince Jacob's personal servant.

He flashed a broad grin to the Royal Family and friends, who smiled or waved back. Seth quickly unfolded some steps and a ramp and cleared his throats.

"Introducing His Royal Majesty of the kingdom of Lupitas, the Determined One, King William." The carriage door was opened, and Billy Black wheeled himself out.

He was called the Determined One, as after a serious accident that crippled him for life, he worked even harder at his duties as king.

Billy rolled up to Carlisle, hand extended. "Carlisle, my old friend, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Carlisle smiled, shaking his hand. "It's been good. And you?"

"We're at peace right now. But my son just keeps on growing and growing. And he's been very impatient at coming, so I apologize for any inconvenience for arriving earlier."

"It's no problem at all, don't worry about it."

Seth cleared his throat again. "Introducing His Royal Highness of the kingdom of Lupitas, Prince Jacob."

Jacob bounded out of the carriage and immediately went up to Bella, ignoring everyone else, including his own father, who was glaring at him.

"Bells, it's been so long! You look beautiful." he extended his hand so Bella could place hers in it for him to kiss, but she merely shook it and quickly retracted her hand.

"It's Bella, Jacob. It's been nice. Edward and I are getting married in June." Bella looked up to Edward, smiling. He smiled back.

Jacob coughed. "Hello, Edward."

"Jacob." Edward nodded curtly. Jacob moved on.

"Alice, nice to see you again." He bowed his head. Alice nodded. Jacob looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie curiously. "Who are they?" he asked bluntly.

Billy resisted the urge to bang his head against the ground. Alice replied, "This is Jasper. He's my new friend and bodyguard." Jasper placed his hand protectively on her shoulder. She smiled, and continued. "This is Emmett. He's our new royal firedancer. He's my new friend, too. And this is Rosalie. She's Bella's and my new lady-in-waiting. She's also my father's apprentice at the apothecary, and she's Emmett's fiancée. She's my new friend, also!"

Jacob nodded at them, and turned back to Bella. "So where am I staying?"

"Far away from me," Bella muttered under her breath so no one could hear but Edward. He tightened his hold on her.

Jacob turned to Charlie. "Why, Duke Swan." He bowed so low that his hair touched the ground. "It is such an honor to meet you again. You look so young, like me! You must be doing well."

Charlie forced a smile onto his face. "Hello, Your Highness."

Emmett snickered at Jacob. "Kiss up," he muttered.

"How long are they staying?" Bella griped as she and Edward settled into a plush armchair in the library. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They're staying two weeks. If only they'd come at the arranged time, then they'd only be staying one week," Edward complained.

Bella sighed. "Billy's okay. Leah's fine on a good day. And Seth is cool. But Jacob is such a pain in the neck." She turned to face him, straddling him now. "Tell me why we have a ball tonight?"

"To 'honor our friends from Lupitas'," Edward replied, quoting Esme.

"He's going to be asking me to dance with him. I don't want to," Bella muttered into his shirt.

Edward smiled. "Bella, promise me to dance with me and only me the whole night."

"I promise." Bella smiled back. "And promise to dance with _me_ and only me the whole night."

"I promise."

"Announcing the royal firedancer, Sir Emmett McCarty, and fiancée, Lady Rosalie Hale." Rosalie smiled as she linked arms with Emmett.

"Announcing the prince of Lupitas, Prince Jacob." Jacob strolled down proudly.

"Announcing the king of Lupitas, King William, the Determined One." Billy wheeled himself down, all smiles.

"Announcing the Royal Princess, Princess Alice." Alice beamed as she daintily walked. As soon as she was seated, Jasper stood behind her like a shadow.

"Announcing the Crown Prince, Prince Edward, and his fiancée, Duchess Isabella Swan." Bella blushed as she walked with Edward.

"Announcing the King, King Carlisle, and the Queen, Queen Esme." Carlisle and Esme walked regally yet modestly down.

The musicians started playing, and the guests drifted onto the dance floor, as others went to eat. Emmett and Rosalie were first on the dance floor.

After a bit of wheedling, Esme managed to get Carlisle out on the dance floor with her. Edward turned around to Bella.

"So have you remembered your promise?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Why, of course not," Bella replied, smiling. Edward bowed and held out his hand. Bella took it, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

It seemed like the crowd parted as soon as they approached. They were at the center, and in the spotlight.

After one dance, Jacob approached. "Bella, may I have this dance?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob, I've promised to dance only with Edward tonight." She gave him a smile and turned back to Edward. "Have you asked Leah yet?"

Alice sat in her seat, observing. She wished she could dance with Jasper, but that would stir very nasty rumors. Jasper leaned a bit towards her. "What are you thinking, love?"

Alice giggled and pointed. "I think Seth and Maggie fancy each other." Her gaze looked sad as she watched. "Maggie's a princess, but they could still get together if they wanted, because Seth's related to a noble."

She felt him speak right by her ear. "Alice, I will do everything in my power to be with you."

"Same here."

In the shadows, a figure lurked, glaring at the secret couple. He laughed humorlessly, and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

**Seth rocks. Most awesome werewolf ever. Not saying he's a werewolf here, though. Anyway, today's advertised story is When She Smiles by l'heure bleue.**

**Summary: **Alice and Jasper have always been friends. First kiss at five, "I love you" at six - and a terrible tragedy before they've even begun high school. Can the love they share overcome the fear, and the pain? "Daddy," he cried. "Don't hurt me."

**Awesome story. Little Alice is just so adorable! And the story is shown from Edward and Bella's POV in l'heure bleue's other story, Child of the Night, which is complete.**

**Remember, review = preview!**

**And check out my Alice story.  
**


	10. Novem

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, Mznickwhite, JSod93, Kelly, Tara-Cullen, 217, Euffie, crimson-goth-girl, cullenfan83, the pen fatelle, Burgandy Pirate, Nini25, jackiehyde4eva, yipprissy, Angel-Girl-656, Jazzy-Kins, Gottverdammit, Kristin Cullen, SunnySkies4Life, ..., ChocolateGal16, ILuvEmmettandFang, raindropsX, StantonDimitriCullen, twilight obsessed, Obsessive Cullen Disorder. Wow, so many reviews! Thanks, guys!!!  
**

Novem:

The sun had set. Most of the townspeople were in their homes. The road was completely empty. Except for one.

Jasper was completely covered by his dark robe as he slinked through the shadows. He silently slid in through the open doorway of the lighted pub.

It was crowded and noisy. Gaggles of drunken men gorged themselves upon their drinks. The girls who served them hurried about.

Jasper made a straight line for the back. It seemed like everyone parted, just for him. He still wore his head as he silently opened the door.

The meeting was about to start. He stood in the shadows at the back and observed. Watched. Listened.

He noticed that almost all the attendees were men. They were men who seemed of the rough kind, and had various scars, eye patches, or missing body parts. Some of them were of the shady kind. At the head of the meeting was a small figure wearing a silk black robe.

Maria Sergita. The rebel leader. "Scourge of the South", as she was known by some. Her skin was dark and callused. She had tangled inky-black hair, black eyes, and was pretty.

Jasper's mind wandered to another small lady, who was more beautiful and had fair, smooth skin, short, spiky midnight-black hair, and sky blue eyes.

Maria stood and surveyed the crowd. It was no more than two dozen. "Men! Do you want your freedom? Do you want more power? Do you want a kingdom where it's ruled by others like you?"

A few of them murmured in agreement. She continued. "I have a quest in mind. The prize will be Civima – ruled by us! And the _Cullens_ –" she snarled the name "– will be overthrown."

More people called their support. "My family, we moved here many generations ago. We owned the same plot of land for a very long time. Then one day, when I was a child, a man came and said that by the order of the _Royal Family_, we must move so a road may be built on our home! And they tried to give us another plot of land to make amends. But they took away my family's land!

"My family insists they are perfectly happy. But I know that they are secretly suffering on the inside. You can see it in their eyes.

"So comrades, who else has a tale of suffering by the _Royal Family_?"

A man with an eye patch and several scars stood. "I used to have a ship. I called it the _Aguanoir_," his hoarse voice croaked. "It was the most beautiful thing on the seas.

"Ever since I was a boy, I'd loved ships. My father was a pira – sailor. I worked on ships all my childhood. I learned how to be a leader.

"I acquired my own ship with money I had so much trouble getting. She was the pride of my life. I hired the best-skilled group I needed.

"Then we land in port here," he growled. "And some troops come aboard, saying hogwash about how the Royal Family is seizing my ship and cargo for 'illicit and unethical deeds'. Sure, I may have not been completely honest or legal in some business dealings, but who hasn't?

"And so my ship was taken. I've spent each day in here, trying to get rid of my sorrows, and I'm nearing to the last of my coins."

Jasper shook his head ever so slightly. These people sounded like they were trying to blame everything on the Cullens.

"So we must rebel!" Maria shouted. "We must work our way, outside-in. Destroy hope, so they are not so resistant later on at the important stages. Burn buildings of those loyal to the Cullens. Burn buildings belonging to the court!"

Jasper's gaze searched the room and paused in several areas – all shadows.

One was the most inexperienced. His dirty-blond hair was in the signature ponytail, and the sneer was still on his face as he watched the meeting. James would be horrible at reconnaissance.

The others weren't really trying. One group was of three, though Jasper couldn't tell who they were, as they had hoods over their faces. But he did notice that their skin was papery white.

The other group was a pair. They looked small. They gave off a bad aura. Jasper blinked when he saw their eyes. Bright red. Who were they? _What _were they?

He was too busy contemplating this to notice that Maria was standing in front of him. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Jasper kept his hood over his face. "Somebody."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Same as everybody else here, aren't I?"

She eyed him. "I like you. You have spunk. I'll be keeping an eye out for you." Maria walked away. Jasper frowned. That did not sound good. He was not supposed to be noticed. What kind of Night-Shadow was he?

He noticed that James was gone already. He was acting very suspicious. Jasper hurried outside and walked to the inn.

Charlotte and Peter were sitting at a table, drinking tea. They looked up as he entered. "Jasper, any important news?" Peter asked.

"They are deluding themselves into blaming the Royal Family for every wrongdoing in their lives," Jasper said.

Peter snorted. "That's just stupid."

"They are also planning an 'outside-in'. They're going to burn buildings that belong to the court and people loyal to the Cullens," Jasper continued. "They're doing this so they 'destroy hope' and the resistance is lower at the important stages."

Peter was outright laughing. Charlotte giggled. This rebellion did not seem so serious, though it could be if it actually worked. Keyword being "if".

But Jasper could not help the sinking suspicion that something was wrong. "And Maria noticed me. Apparently, she 'likes' me for my spunk." He grimaced. Peter laughed again.

"I have to go." Jasper's senses were screaming "danger" at him. He needed to get back to the castle. Something was wrong.

**Ooh, what's wrong? Night-Shadows rule. Sixth sense! Ah ha ha...._cough cough_**

**Chemi: Sorry. Thirteen's a bit wacko today. She had her computer taken away so she lost a few hours when she could've been working on her stories. But don't worry, she got it back today!... I like cheese.  
**

**Today's advertised story is Blood Moon by Torilei. It's KIND OF one of those Alice-and-Jasper-take-Edward-and-Bella's spot stories, only Alice, Edward, and Emmett are siblings who are HUMAN, while Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie are vampires. It's wicked awesome. (As you can tell from most of my advertised stories, I am a big Jalice fan. And there's the fact that I have a whole forum pretty much dedicated to Jalice - though people can include other Twilight stuff.)**

**Summary: **Due to tragedy, Alice Brandon moved to Forks with an empty heart. But will a mysterious golden-eyed boy help her to become whole again, or be the death of her?

**Remember, review = preview! And I have a new Alice and Jasper story up. Called Alice. Very original, huh? XD Yup, more Jalice stuff!**


	11. Decem

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to ILuveEmmettandFang, crimson-goth-girl, Obsessive Cullen Disorder, annabethchase45, supertwilightobbsessor, Rachh93, StantonDimitriCullen, raindropsX, Princess Eclpise, Tara-Cullen, JSod93, jackiehyde4eva, yipprssy, Agent 37-Adams, Nini25, Jazzy-kins, ChocolateGal16, DarkenedShadow64, Euffie, and CuttlefishRock.**

Decem:

Alice sighed as she entered the empty ballroom. She missed Jasper. But he was spying on the rebellion right now. She twirled around a bit, as a dark chuckle sounded.

She gasped and turned around, searching for the source. Something hit her head, and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

She was dragged away into the shadows, where they transferred her body to someone waiting on the outside. She was hidden as they took her halfway across the kingdom.

James sat in the meeting place, waiting impatiently. He would give her two options. The second led to bloodshed. He personally hoped that she picked the first option, but he was fine with both. He relished the sight of bloodshed.

Alice was huddled in the small, dirty cage. She had no idea how long she'd been there. Minutes, hours, days…weeks. Something fell out from her sleeve. A red lily. Her mind flashed back to the night of Emmett's performance. She placed it at her lips. "Now I am in a time of need, so I pray that help will come to heed," she whispered. The petals fluttered a bit as the flower disappeared.

James entered and roughly grabbed her. His face leaned close to hers, as she tried to get away. "Now, dear, remember that conversation we had the other day?"

"What conversation?" Alice tried to play dumb.

He slapped her. "In the music room. Where you told me of the circumstances in which you would take the throne!"

"Fine, that one," Alice snapped back.

"Well, seeing as you are in my mercy, you have two options. First option? You can marry me. Then I can be king someday. Second option? You refuse. We burn you for being a witch. I watch your body being burned to ashes."

Alice spat in his face. "I would _never_ marry you, you vile, filthy, piece of crap!"

He wiped off his face with his sleeve. "And if you did survive this, who would you marry? Or would you die an old maid?" he mocked.

"I still believe I can love someone. And that someone would never be you," Alice hissed.

James barked in laughter. "So who is it? That worthless bodyguard of yours?" he sneered.

Alice changed the subject. "I. Am. Not. A. Witch."

"Oh, yes, you are. You really need to be more careful in the matter of where you hold your so-called 'private, confidential' conversations," he snorted.

"So if you kill me, how do you plan on being king?" Alice demanded.

James shrugged. "Personally, I'd rather have you. But if I must, I'll just go kill your father and go for an older woman. Your mother's still fairly attractive." He stroked his chin. "Or I could kill your father first, and then wait until your brother takes the throne. Then I'll kill him, and marry that duchess."

He smiled sadistically. "Or if I feel in a very bloodthirsty mood, I'll kill everyone of higher rank than me, until I'm the only one left who is capable of taking the throne."

"And I suppose you'd take Lady Victoria for your queen," Alice scoffed.

"Yes, I suppose I might. But she's very plain. And nowhere near as complacent enough as I would want. You're much more beautiful." Alice glared at the compliment. "But I could settle for her if there are no other choices left for me."

"You sick, evil man!" she screamed.

"Thank you. But, most regrettably, I'm not the most evil person around here. Oh, no. There are much worse people and _things_ out there that wouldn't even think twice about killing you. And look at me, supposed villain, thinking twice about killing you."

"And who's more evil than you?"

James smirked. "They are not who you would expect. They would strike where you least expect it. They will not simply kill you. They will torture you to death, in an even more harsh form of torture than even my best is capable of."

When they stopped outside, she shivered. Her fine clothes had been taken, and she now wore only a simple, thin, white shift.

People in black robes loomed over her, faceless. Alice winced as her bare feet stepped on the sharp branches of firewood.

James threw her at the wooden pole in the center of all the wood and immediately began tying her to it with thick ropes. He smirked as he leaned towards her. "You can still change your mind," he hissed menacingly into her ear.

Alice gave him a withering glare. "Never."

James shrugged and sauntered off. One of the robed figures approached, holding a flask of holy water. Sprinkling it over Alice's already cold body, he spoke.

"Divine spirits of the heavens, we souls of earth plead you to take this demon away. Punish the demon, save the girl's soul from further corruption. Forgive us for marring the body that could be used to reincarnate."

He looked Alice in the eye. "Demon, of the vilest witchcraft and sorcery, I command you to be destroyed. Leave, now!"

Alice shivered from the cold. Nothing happened. The man shook his head regretfully. "May God rest your soul." He stepped back.

The other robed figures arranged themselves in a circle around her. Some chanted in an ancient language. Others hissed at her. "Witch!" "Demon!"

James stepped forward. "Last chance." Alice glared at him. He sighed.

One of the robed figures held a torch to an enormous bonfire. He bowed as he held out the wooden object in his hands, and the flames engulfed it.

Alice's heart sped up. She was going to die. She didn't need her visions to tell her that. But she would go as noble as she could. She would not cave. She would not give up any secrets. She would not surrender to the sick games of _Lord_ James.

She wished she could hold Jasper's hand, just one last time. Feel the gaze of his loving, gray eyes. Run her fingers through that soft, golden hair. Press her lips against his perfect ones.

If only she could have said one last goodbye. If only she could have kissed him one more time. If only she could see him one last time.

She needed to tell him not to avenge her. He had to move on, away from her. He could not get himself killed for something that would not change anything. He could not get killed for something she would be responsible for.

Then the torch dropped, condemning her to certain death.

**Ah, I'm pretty sure that all of you unusual people who haven't hated James by now do (COUGH COUGH Mangobunny255 COUGH COUGH). What's going to happen to Alice? Will she...well, can't realy express it in any way but this - _DUN Dun dun..._**

**Remember, review = preview!  
**


	12. Undecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, Agent 37-Adams, supertwilightobbsessor, Euffie, yipprissy, madeofawesome22, Angel-girl-656, ChocolateGal16, the pen fatelle, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, liz, SunnySkies4Life, Obsessive Cullen Disorder, Princess Elcpise, ILuvEmmettandFang, Jazzy-kins, Jaina 12, and raindropsX.**

Undecim:

Jasper hurried into the castle from his spy mission. He wanted to see Alice. He needed to make sure that she was alright. His instincts told him that something was wrong.

He returned to a castle that was in hysterics. Bella and Rosalie were just standing, frozen in shock. Esme was sobbing. Emmett was in deep conversation with Edward. Carlisle was shouting orders in a very un-Carlisle-like manner.

The Crown Prince turned to Jasper. "Where were you?" he hissed.

Jasper bowed his head. "I was spying on a mission, as the king asked, Your Highness." Edward's glare became less angry as he punched his fist into the wall, leaving a fairly noticeable dent. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "If His Highness does not mind telling me, what's going on?"

Edward remained silent. Emmett sighed. "Alice is missing."

Jasper's heart froze. No. It couldn't be. She couldn't be gone. She was the sole reason of his existence, the reason he still lived.

A small flurry of burning orange embers flew in through the door, heading straight for Emmett. There was a sound that seemed like wind, and Emmett's eyes widened.

"James took Alice."

Carlisle growled. "He is going to be punished severely." This was another side to Carlisle, one that no one had ever seen before.

"There's no time!" Emmett yelled. "She's going to be burned at that stake!"

Edward looked horrified as he snatched his swords from a servant. He was skilled at using multiple swords simultaneously, though he had a favored sword that he _always_ used. He called it Isabella, after his love. "Emmett, Jasper, we have to go. _Now._"

"Ten minutes!" Emmett shouted. "We have to go to the abandoned church!" Edward sprinted to the stables and jumped onto his horse, Sol, a male with bronze-hair, the fastest horse ever.

"We have to split up, they'll see us coming!" he ordered. Emmett called for Sage, and the phoenix burst into life. Jasper disappeared into the shadows, and ran.

His nimble fingers latched onto non-existent cracks on the walls as he climbed. His feet ran like never before along the wall.

He leapt from tower to tower, all the while remaining in the shadows. The three men all made it to the old church at the same time. They saw a holy man standing before Alice. A torch was being lit.

"Jasper, get her out of there," Edward whispered. "We'll keep those men off. Emmett, can you keep the fire away?"

Emmett nodded, just as the torch was dropped.

Alice closed her eyes and waited for the fire. The burning. The pain. It never came. Her eyes opened, and she saw that the fire wasn't moving. The robed men murmured anxiously.

"See? Witchcraft!" one of them cried. The others agreed.

"No. Actually, it's firedancing. You know, this form of art." Everyone turned and saw a smirking Emmett. Suddenly, Edward leapt out of nowhere and knocked out a man with the hilt of one of his swords. The fight commenced.

James brandished a dagger and glared at Alice. "You _will_ die," he hissed, stalking forward.

"Not on my watch." Alice's heart soared. Jasper, her protector, her love, her life, stood protectively in front of her.

The ropes were suddenly gone, and she found familiar cool, comfortable arms wrapped around her. Jasper moved like lightning as he carried her away. Alice nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were in front of an inn.

Peter hurried forward. "Jasper, what on earth is going on?"

Jasper explained everything to him, still holding tightly onto Alice. Charlotte stepped forward.

"Jasper, you need to let go. She needs to be cared for."

His grip tightened even more. "I can take care of her."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to be the one to bathe her?"

Jasper sighed in defeat and reluctantly let go of Alice. Charlotte gently guided her inside. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, the accommodations are not as good as the palace, but it will have to do for now," she apologized.

"It's alright. And call me Alice, please."

"Alice sat in the bathtub, relishing the warm, sweet-scented water. Jasper stood outside, waiting anxiously.

Edward and Emmett burst into the inn. "Where –"

"She's bathing," Jasper told them.

Emmett chuckled. "I'm surprised that you aren't in there with her."

Jasper glared at him. Edward took a deep, calming breath, and spoke. "Father sent guards to arrest _them_. James is being held separately."

"What's going to become of him, Your Highness?" Jasper asked coolly.

"I'm not entirely sure. My father will be the one to give the final verdict. Personally, I believe he should be executed for trying to kill my sister."

"Hear, hear," Emmett muttered. Jasper agreed internally.

"But Father's a very forgiving and peaceful man. Although I'm not sure if he'd be so much to a man who almost killed his own child. So it may go either way. James may be executed, or he may be held in the dungeons for a very long time."

Jasper seethed on the inside. The creature – he didn't deserve to be called a man – deserved a fate far worse than death. Torture? Possibly. He just needed to know what tortured him the most. Anyone who even dared to harm a hair on his Alice's head would be punished by his own hand.

And a Night-Shadow's punishment was most certainly something to fear.

When Alice was finished, a carriage was waiting outside, a dozen guards surrounding it. Alice, Edward, and Emmett got in. Jasper chose to walk, though they wished him to ride with them.

As soon as everyone was out of sight, Jasper scaled the wall of the inn and leapt onto the roof. He swiftly ran and jumped across roofs as he headed back to the castle.

He pulled up his hood as he walked to the dungeons. The guards at the entrance recognized him and let him through.

Jasper's gray eyes darkened to an almost black as he walked past James's accomplices, who were nursing their burns and cuts from Emmett and Edward's attacks.

He walked to the deepest cell, where James sat, looking bored. The lord glanced up and smirked. "Ah, it's the little peasant who fell in love with the princess," he mocked.

Jasper glared. "Do you know _what_ I am?"

James looked a bit scared now. "A peasant. A low-class servant."

Jasper chuckled darkly. "No. I am something far worse than anything you have ever seen. Tell me, have you ever heard of the wrath of a Night-Shadow?" The blade of a dagger suddenly appeared in his hand.

**OK, just telling you - PETER AND CHARLOTTE ARE ON THE GOOD SIDE. Got it? Get it? Good. XD And just use your imagination for the last part...**

**Today's advertised story is SunLit Night by Amberlyn Hale.**

**Summary: **Bella is only 2 years of age when her mother is violently murdered by her boy friend James. Because she is so young, Bella is put in an orphanage. Not two weeks later, Rosalie Cullen adopts her. Bella is petrified of there pale skin. Not all human..

**It's pretty awesome. Skips most of Bella's childhood, but that's cool with me. Not saying why, or it might ruin it for you...**

**Remember, review = preview!  
**


	13. Duodecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Euffie, Mznickwhite, Agent 37-Adams, jackiehyde4eva, yipprissy, ILuvEmmettandFang, VampiricMirth, Nini25, Jazzy-kins, Kookie-chan, Obsessive Cullen Disorder, ChocolateGal16, Princess Eclpise, justjustice, supertwilightobbsessor, StantonDimitriCullen, Rachh93, and raindropsX.**

Duodecim:

"But what if he changes his mind at the last second? I'll be a lonely old spinster forever," Rosalie wailed. Bella and Alice were trying to put the final touches on her wedding dress.

"Rosalie." Alice looked her in the eyes. "Emmett loves you very much. He would give his life, his _soul_, for you. In fact, he's also worrying about you leaving him right now."

Rosalie stood. "That's ridiculous! I'd never leave him. I love him too much to do that."

"So now you know that he'd never leave you." Bella finished the last curl on her hair. "There, you're done. You look beautiful, Rose!"

Rosalie looked into the mirror and smiled. "Thank you so much. For helping me get ready, and the talk."

There was a knock, and Alice went to answer the door. "Hi, Dad!" Carlisle entered, smiling.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Yes, we are." Bella nudged Rosalie. "Come on, they're going to start playing the music soon."

They headed towards the ceremony. Alice and Jasper went first, as bridesmaid and groomsman. Then Bella and Edward went, as maid of honor and best man.

Esme was inside, sitting, smiling proudly at Rosalie, who was also like a daughter to her. She wondered a bit about Alice's wedding before turning her attention back to the one that was happening.

Before they walked in, Edward whispered, "Bella, dance with me the whole night, and only me. Just like that other ball."

Bella smiled. "Are you jealous again, Edward?" He scowled. "Don't worry. I know you're a bit mad that Jacob's stayed longer while his father went back home. I'm annoyed, too. But I love _you_, Edward. No one else. Just you."

Edward smiled, and they walked in. Then the wedding march played.

Rosalie took Carlisle's arm and they walked down the aisle. She looked up at Emmett and smiled.

Emmett was looking very dashing, a broad grin on his face as he watched Rosalie approach him. He had been afraid that she'd decide to leave him at the last second.

Carlisle and Rosalie reached the front, and he passed her hand to Emmett's. The priest officially began the ceremony.

"Do you, Emmett Dale McCarty, take Rosalie Lillian Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for or better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Emmett's smile widened.

"Do you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take Emmett Dale McCarty to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." Rosalie's heart fluttered in excitement.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other, thinking about their wedding day. Carlisle and Esme held hands as they reminisced in their wedding. Alice looked up from under her eyelashes at Jasper, wondering if she could ever have a big white wedding with him. Jasper watched Alice subtly, pondering on whether their wedding, if they had one, would be like this. Jacob was wishing it was his and Bella's wedding.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!"

Rosalie and Emmett groaned as everyone turned to face the door. Royce King the Second was standing there, panting. Edward got ready to call the guards.

"Rosalie, I love you! You're supposed to marry _me_! ME!"

"I think he's drunk," Bella whispered to Edward. He nodded and signaled for the guards to come. Three of them came and started dragging Royce out.

"NO! Unhand me, vermin! Cretins! Barbarians!" Royce thrashed around like a fish out of water as he was kicked off of the castle grounds.

The priest cleared his throat. "If anyone else has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, thankfully. "I now pronounce you man and wife." He turned to Emmett. "You may now kiss the bride."

Emmett swooped in for a kiss, and the guests all cheered. Edward and Jasper smiled and congratulated him while Bella and Alice hugged Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle stood off to the side, smiling at the whole scene.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. Everyone danced and feasted to their heart's fill. The highlight of the wedding was an instant in which Charlie had drunk one wine too many and was spinning around on top of one of the tables.

Outside of the brightly lit ballroom and castle grounds, five figures moved around outside. There were three tall ones and two short ones.

They walked in a silent procession into the town. Right at the very outskirts was a dark, empty cottage. One of the tall figures unlocked it.

"This will be your new home until further notice," he told the two short ones. "It is necessary for no one to know that you are here, until we say it is time."

They bowed. "Yes, whatever you wish, Master."

The tall figure continued. "You shall be greatly rewarded at the end of all this. The reign of the Cullens will fall, and we shall rule. All opposition will be kept down. We will be the most feared empire ever to be known."

One of the other tall figures stepped forward. "Why can't we just set action now? Why wait?"

"Patience, dear brother," the first figure replied. "We will act at the opportune moment. We will wait until it is least expected. If all goes well, the kingdom will crumble, and fall apart. It will be perfect for us to take over." He paused, and added, "It also doesn't hurt that this little juvenile rebellion is going on. It may let us take over sooner."

The third tall figure stepped forward. "The seer predicts that all will end in bloodshed, on both sides. No matter who the winner is, blood will run through the streets and seep into the earth. The seer predicts death."

**Ah ha ha ha, I mock Royce. I'm pretty sure that I'm not alone. (thumps Royce's head with one of those plastic hammers that you win at carnivals)**

**Royce: Ow!**

**Emmett: Ooh, are we playing Whack-a-Royce? SWEET! **

**Royce: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!...........**

**XD**

**P.S. Of course I'm crazy. We all are...**

**Remember, review = preview!  
**


	14. Tredecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to supertwilightobbsessor, AmberlynotKimberly, justjustice, Mznickwhite, Princess Eclpise, ILuvEmmettandFang, Kookie-chan, StantonDimitriCullen, Agent 37-Adams, VampiricMirth, Nini25, USC Girl, yipprissy, Jazzy-kins, ChocolateGal16, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Euffie, raindropsX, SunnySkies4Life, Rachh93, and Briony97.**

Tredecim:

It was late January. Lord Alistair was hurrying along the halls, trying to reach the meeting room as fast as possible. He needed to speak with the Royal Family. He entered, finding Queen Esme inside.

She looked up from her book. "Yes, what is it, Alistair?"

He burst into speech. "It's Jane and Alec, these young twins here, just twelve years old. It's like they just came out of nowhere, Your Majesty! They have this dreadful aura about them.

"And the most disturbing thing about them is that their eyes are this bright red color. Like blood. Like demons," he whispered.

Esme raised her eyebrows. She had also noticed these twins. Though her kind and motherly side tried to tell her that she shouldn't judge them by their appearance, she couldn't help but feel the same way. "Alistair, please go tell Carlisle your story. I have some urgent business to attend to."

Alistair bowed and backed out of the room. Esme exited through another door from the room and walked swiftly down the hallway.

After many twists and turns, even a few secret passageways, she reached an ancient, rusting, thick door of iron. Esme unlocked it with the silver key that was hidden in the folds of her dress and proceeded to enter the Hidden Archives.

The room was below the deepest dungeons. Every square inch was covered by books that were from the size of cottages to thumbnails. The only people who currently had access to the Archives were Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, and herself. Jasper was the only person who could possibly even dream of breaking in, and he probably could. But Esme trusted Jasper not to enter unless absolutely necessary.

The Archives were full of the darkest secrets of each and every civilization that had ever existed since the dawn of time. Which was why only few had the key to the Archives, or ancient secrets would be revealed.

Esme softy treaded the dusty floor as she headed for the furthest and darkest chamber. In the precise center of the room was a thick, black book that stood on a stone pedestal.

It had no title, and no pictures. There were only miniscule hand-written words in the darkest ink, printed onto the yellowed, wrinkled, fragile, worn-out pages. She flipped it open and began to read.

_Though many have been accused of witchcraft or devilry, very few true witches have ever been captured, and even fewer killed. True witches are formed from the soul of demons, if they even have souls, possessing a body that is at the brink of death. The demon absorbs the body's knowledge and memories then proceeds to take complete and utter control over the mind._

_Few know how to find witches. The most certain detail that all witches have are that they have bright eyes the exact precise shade of freshly spilt blood._

_Two witches have been known to exist almost since the dawn of time. All witches fear them. Though these two look weak, what with their forever juvenile appearance and wispy brown hair, with weak voices, they are possibly the cruelest beings to exist._

_They are a boy and girl, brother and sister, twins. Some call them the Witch Twins, particularly those of the land of Lugor. Few have ever survived an encounter with them, as the Witch Twins tend to kill whoever they come across._

_They go by many names, and are masters of disguise, almost as good as Night-Shadows, though the Twins always have names that start with "J" for the girl and "A" for the boy._

_The girl specializes in pain. It is rumored that she has the ability to create the illusion of pain in a person's mind. Although she can only concentrate on one person at a time, she has a nearly unlimited range, so long as she can see them. This pain is said to be worse than the flames of Hell._

_The boy specializes in oblivion, or anesthesia by some who look at it in a different light. He cuts off all senses and feelings from a person. He can concentrate on multiple people, but he has a limited range of a few meters. When the Twins feel pity, he cuts off the senses before someone is executed._

_The only way to kill them is_

Esme frowned and flipped through the pages of the book. Where was the rest of the passage? The next page was missing.

But she knew. She knew what they were. Jane and Alec were the Witch Twins.

Esme hid the book in a cubby hidden inside the wall and left the Archives. The halls now seemed much more eerie and foreboding.

Something moved. Esme turned, just as immense pain pierced her side. She gasped as she fell, lying in her own blood.

She couldn't die. Not yet. She had to tell. With the last reserves of her strength, she let out a piercing scream.

And the darkness engulfed her.

Carlisle frowned as Alistair spoke frantically about Jane and Alec. It seemed like they'd come overnight.

"Alistair, I appreciate your concern, but they aren't our main concern now, what with a rebellion going on."

Alistair sighed. "Very well, Your Majesty. But I feel inclined to tell you that the Queen has also heard of this story."

Carlisle froze. Esme had always been daring and caring for others. That had been what attracted him to her in the first place.

There was a scream. It was frantic and muffled, but he knew that voice. "Esme!"

Carlisle sprinted out of the throne room, Alistair on his heels. Based on where Esme had been when Alistair had told her the story and the volume of the scream, she should be at the Hidden Archives.

Carlisle gasped as he stepped in a red liquid. Blood. His Esme was lying in it, a crossbow in her side. Her eyes were closed.

"Alistair, get help!" he roared as he knelt over Esme. Alistair's footsteps faded away.

"Esme, love, please." Carlisle took off his cape and tried to staunch the wound. "Esme, don't die. I need you!"

Several sets of footsteps hurried over. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Alistair, and the castle medic. Bella looked pale and buried her face in Edward's shirt, while he was staring horrified. Alice gasped. Jasper immediately stood protectively by her, his sharp eyes searching for danger.

Carlisle gently picked Esme up and ran, the medic following closely. They burst into the hospital wing, where the staff burst into panic as they ran to the queen.

One of them hurried forward and opened a box. There were leeches thrashing around inside.

"Get those damn leeches away from her!" Carlisle barked.

Edward, Bella, and Alice paused in shock. Carlisle never cursed. _Never._

"But, Your Majesty, we must balance the blood!" the staff protested.

"It. Won't. _Work._ Now get them out of here!"

Esme was taken into another chamber. Carlisle tried to follow, but Edward had arrived and held him back. The king sat down and stared at the floor.

Hours later, a doctor came out, a serious look on his face.

**Ooh, Esme - DANGER! DANGER! Do you hate me?**

**I feel like s--- today. I have a fever of 104 degrees Fahrenheit (40 degrees Celsius). I can't talk, because I have a sore throat and it goes crazy when I speak. And I can't move around too quickly or I get a head rush.**

**Anyway, enough about that. Today's advertised story is Forget Her by fatallyobsessed.**

**Summary: **If I took every time I thought I would never see anything worse and combined them, they still wouldn't hold a candle to the pain I saw on my daughter's face...

**This story changes between Charlie POV and Edward POV. It's another version of New Moon, and I must say that it is THE BEST I have seen. It's complete, and here's the sequel, Save Your Soul (by the same person, of course).**

**Summary: **Carlisle Cullen is in Volterra, mourning the loss of everything he thought he knew about himself and his life. Edward and Esme lead the family to Italy to bring him home.

**I can't say much about this, or it'll ruin the story for you :( But this is really good, too! It makes me want to cry in some chapters (in a good way!).**

**Remember, review = preview!  
**


	15. Quattuordecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Kookie-chan, Mznickwhite, Euffie, supertwilightobbsessor, Agent 37-Adams, Jazzy-kins, yipprissy, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Frozo Drago, raindropsX, ChocolateGal16, JSod93, Cappuccino C. Cullen, Tara-Cullen, StantonDimitriCullen, jackiehyde4eva, Jaina 12, carj89.**

Quattuordecim:

"The queen shall live, Your Majesty." He bowed to Carlisle, who let out a huge sigh of relief. "She has lost much blood, but if she rests properly long enough, then she will heal properly."

"Thank you." The doctor bowed once more, and then left. Edward, Bella, and Alice came bursting into the infirmary, with Jasper trailing behind.

"Will Mother be alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"She will be fine," Carlisle breathed. "Thank God." He leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, eyes shut as he smiled blissfully. "Thank God."

But Esme, what with her blood loss, was still fairly weak. She was still unconscious. So they all waited… and waited… and waited… until the medic finally came back out again and announced that she was now in a proper condition to be able to take in visitors.

Carlisle was the first one inside. Esme was lying on one of the many beds, with hers the furthest from the door and right by the window, where she had a lovely view of the courtyard. Esme was leaning against the pillows that had been propped up behind her.

"Love, you're alright." Carlisle knelt down and kissed her cheek.

"Carlisle…" she murmured, taking his hand.

"Esme, do you remember what happened?"

"Oh." Esme shut her eyes as she thought. I was shot by an arrow from a crossbow, because I had been walking down that corridor, from the Hidden Archives…" Her eyes shot open again. "The Hidden Archives… oh, Carlisle, the twins!"

"What twins?" he asked, alarmed.

"Jane and Alec, the newcomers. They're witches," Esme breathed.

"Witches?" Carlisle's brow furrowed. "Esme, love, you know that's a very serious accusation. You know what will happen if people get the slightest suspicion of witchcraft. It almost happened to our Alice."

"I know that, but I found a book down in the Archives. It had a whole history on witchcraft, and there was a description of the Witch Twins. Everything fits, everything describes them!"

Carlisle was torn. Half of him wanted to give everyone an equal chance and be fairer to Jane and Alec, but the other half that completely and utterly trusted his wife in every single way wanted to believe her and get rid of the twins.

"Esme, it _could_ all be just a coincidence – I'm not completely throwing out the idea yet," he added hastily, noticing the indignant look on her face, "but I'm saying that we have to look at this from every aspect before we make a decision. So I will be assigning people to keep watch on them, but I won't be banishing them just yet, love."

"Alright, it's just that – I'm scared that if they really are the Witch Twins, then they could kill the whole kingdom if they wanted to," Esme sighed.

"I won't let that happen," Carlisle replied determinedly. "I will never let any harm come to our kingdom, and I most definitely will never let anything ever hurt you, or our children."

"Jasper, I'll be fine with Rosalie and Bella. We won't ever be alone," Alice said calmly, placing her hand on the Night-Shadow's arm.

Jasper bowed his head, glancing up at Bella and Rosalie, who were standing off to the side, waiting for Alice to come with them. "But you never know if there's anyone still hiding in the castle," he protested.

Alice winked and tapped her forehead. "Psychic, remember? Don't worry, I saw the three of us safely coming back from our little walk in the castle. We'll be fine!"

She turned around and danced over to her friends. "Come on, let's go wander around aimlessly," she joked.

The other two laughed and the trio walked down the hallway.

"So…" Rosalie muttered.

Alice's eyes lit up as she turned around. "Bella, let's talk about _your_ wedding now!"

Bella's paled even more and took a step away from her. "Um… no thanks, I'm good, I think I'll pass on that one."

"No, no, no, this is the _perfect_ time to talk about it!" Alice chirped, looking positively delighted. "So yours is going to be in June. Do you want a blue or green theme, something mild, or something that pops out more, like yellow, or something darker, like purple? Rosalie, what do you think?" The two of them turned around.

"Rosalie?" Bella called out nervously. She and Alice huddled a bit closer together.

"Get me out of here!" they heard her muffled voice shout. Alice frowned and went over to the wall.

"Are you in there?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. And it's a bit scary in here, so if you don't mind, please, _get me out_!"

"How did she get there in the first place?" Bella wondered, approaching the wall. She reached out a finger and tapped one of the stones. "Oh, this one's a bit loose." She pushed it, and a panel of the wall flipped around, revealing Rosalie, who looked much frazzled.

"It's very dusty in there." She coughed, stepping back out into the hallway. Alice peered inside the dark tunnel.

"I think this is one of the many secret passageways throughout the castle," Alice mused.

"Haven't you found any before this?" Rosalie asked.

"Ah, no," Alice admitted. "Edward always spent all of his free time playing and writing music. I was too busy being me. When our father was younger, he was too immersed in his studies to focus on looking for secret tunnels. And our grandfather had always spent much more time _outside_ of the castle rather than inside of it."

The three of them fell silent and began staring again at the dark hole opening up in front of them. Alice stepped forward and placed one of her feet inside.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella hissed.

"Exploring!" Alice chirruped. "Now are you coming with me or not?" Without even waiting for a reply, she continued on forward, disappearing into the darkness. Bella and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance before hurrying on after her, into the passageway.

"So this salve is what you'll want during a battle, because even though it won't heal the wound as quickly, it will get rid of the pain and temporarily prevent infection so that the warrior can go back and fight," Carlisle explained. He was in the midst of teaching Esme various medicines and herbs.

"Okay, so –" Esme paused and frowned, tilting her head. "Do you… _hear_ something?"

Carlisle's brow furrowed as he listened. There were some shuffling sounds… in the wall.

"It should be right… about… here!" a voice called out triumphantly, as three figures came stumbling out of a just formed hole in the wall.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie looked up sheepishly. Alice waved her fingers. "Hi… hey, so, how's it going?" she asked brightly.

**Well, Esme lives. So those of you with pitchforks and torches - don't kill me. Review = preview.**


	16. Quindecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Agent 37- Adams, supertwilightobbsessor, Frozo Drago, Mznickwhite, StantonDimitriCullen, Jazzy-kins, Euffie, jackiehyde4eva, Princess Eclpise, ChocolateGal16, JustWantsToFly, JSod93, Tara-Cullen, Briony97, sakuraxsyaoran-harryxdraco, Rachh93, tiny-irritating-pixie, gaby-barragan, cullenfan93, madeofawesome22, figureskatingtwilightfan1214, and Kari Twilight Mist.**

Quindecim:

It had just turned into March, and the castle was in a hustle and bustle of activity as they readied for an extremely event that only occurred once a year. It was a tradition that had been known in Civima ever since its creations. In other words, they were about to celebrate the annual Spring Festival, where all of the allies of Civima would send a group over, usually including the royal family of the particular kingdom, and they would all compete in a series of events of various sporting games to see which kingdom was the best.

Not only was the castle busy, but also the village. Nearly all of the townspeople were either occupied with training for the Festival or they were preparing dishes for the Festival feast, which was a very spectacular extravaganza that was one of the highlights of the whole celebration.

Of course, Edward was training. He was going to be competing in the sword fighting division. He _was_ one of the best sword fighters in the world, after all. And there were rumors going around that Carlisle, the king, himself had been seen with his sword in the gardens. Even the duchess Bella had been seen at the archery field with her bow and arrows. Charlie had been seen sneaking into the kitchens, trying to taste what the cooks were preparing.

Then there was gossip that Emmett would also be competing, though he would be participating in the most spontaneous of subjects – the enchanted battles.

"Jasper, aren't you going to be in the Festival?" Alice asked him one morning as they took a walk through the gardens.

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm going to be guarding you, remember?" Jasper replied.

She made a face. "Come on, it can't be that dangerous there! And your really should show off. I want the other girls to be jealous of what I have," she added teasingly. Jasper smiled.

"Very well, I shall, then."

When the Festival began, dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms that were allied with Civima came pouring into the city. The streets had never been more alive, and had never been fuller of life than during the Spring Festival every year. It was when all the merchants, wherever they were from, came and set up all of their mismatched stands on the streets, hocking their wares.

Then the first tournament began – archery. Bella was the only woman to be competing in this part. This caused the other men who were participating to look down on her somewhat, though they never publicly voiced their thoughts, as Prince Edward would have them thrown in the dungeons if he heard. Literally.

Alice looked gleeful from her place in the announcer's stand. The usual announcer had laryngitis that day, so he most unfortunately couldn't come. Alice had delightedly taken his spot. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the eight hundred and thirteenth annual Spring Festival of Civima!" she announced clearly and loudly. "Please welcome the competitors for our first archery section!" She began to list the names. "And finally, please welcome our very own Duchess Isabella of Civima!" There was deafening applause from the Civima section of the spectators, particularly from the Royal Family. Bella blushed as she gave a small wave.

When the sound of a cannon being set off was heard, all of the archers let loose their arrows. The only one to hit center target was an indigo colored arrow with blue jay feathers – Bella. For all twenty rounds, she was the only one to get the direct center each and every time.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as she shyly took her prize – a thick book with blue velvet covers and gold-rimmed pages. The cover had an intricate illustration, as did each and every single page on the inside of the book of fairy tales.

"And now for the Enchanted Battles!" Alice shouted happily. She began prattling off a series of names, until – "And now for Civima's very own firedancer, Emmett McCarty!"

Emmett had a broad grin on his face as he strolled out onto the field. He watched in slight amusement as the other participants shouted gibberish at each other and flung variously colored dust and dirt at each other. Losers, he thought to himself. Finally, he couldn't handle it anymore and let out a loud, raucous laugh. Everyone turned to stare at him. Rosalie buried her face in her hands in slight embarrassment.

The other competitors turned to circle around him. Emmett merely smiled as he snapped his fingers, causing a ring of fire to surround him, just missing the others. Needless to say that everyone else cleared off the field, and he was declared the winner by default – but, as he took his prize of lightweight yet incredibly strong armor, he proclaimed that he wished that at least one person had tried to fight with him.

"Seriously, it was no fun at – hey, where'd Rosie go?" Emmett asked worriedly. Rosalie's seat had been vacated.

Alice smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine." She turned back around and cleared her throat. "And now for the horseback racing competition!" As she listed the names, she turned around and winked at her family. "And last but most definitely not least, please welcome Civima's own Lady Rosalie!"

Emmett's jaw dropped as he nearly fell out of the spectator's box, staring at Rosalie. Then a grin broke out on his face and he shouted. "Go, Rosalie!" He began clapping very loudly. Rosalie, who was on her horse, a blond mare named Venus, turned around and flashed a brilliant smile at her husband.

The other racers, all men, covered their snickers as they looked at her. She frowned and glared at all of them. "Sexists," she muttered as Venus trotted over to the starting line. The cannon was set off, and all of the horses took off.

Rosalie was in the lead. Emmett's grin grew wider and wider, until she finally crossed the finishing line at a landslide of a first place. She proudly took the strand of pearls and strode over to the Royal Family's viewing box. Emmett grabbed her up into a huge embrace.

"Congratulations, Rosie!" He grinned as they sat back down again.

"And that concludes the tournament for today!" Alice announced. "If those with invitations would like to do so, please gather into the castle for tonight's festivities."

The festival had only just begun.

**YES, YES, I know that I haven't been updating in a while, but I've been preoccupied. I thank ChocolateGal16 for reminding me to update, and I thank everyone who hasn't given up on this story. I haven't even updated _Alice_ in my normal pattern for a while.**

**Review = preview.  
**


	17. Sedecim

City of Life

Disclaimer: I made up the city Civima, so that is mine. I own the plot. Anything Twilight-related belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**This chapter is dedicated to Frozo Drago, Jazzy-kins, XXSkittlesXX, Kookie-chan, laughing bubbles 18, SkyBones, draco-harry-SarcasticSadist, StantonDimitriCullenm cullenfan83, canjam, The Day We Fell In Love, Euffie, AliceCullenRox, VoldieBeth, Tara-Cullen, alicecullenx2, lovelypurplefairy, and Belward-Jaspice-Rosmett.**

Sedecim:

"Emmett, stop drooling. You'll contaminate the food," Edward complained, before both he and Jasper burst out into laughter. Alice smiled triumphantly. Jasper was so different now than from how he'd been like when he'd first arrived at the castle.

But Emmett's reaction was understandable. There were several dozens of long buffet tables, almost overflowing with food that was set on gold and silver platters. There were hams, chickens, turkey, beef, steak, bread, fruit, soups… and not to mention all the desserts of various pastries, cakes, puddings, and even the newfangled ice creams that had been created.

Emmett grabbed a plate that had been meant to hold a turkey and began loading it with food. Then to top it all off, he placed a precariously balanced cake at the very top of the whole pile. He turned around and looked at everyone who was staring at him, and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm a growing boy, I need to eat," he defended himself.

"Emmett, you're twenty years old. You're hardly a boy anymore," Alice laughed.

"Ah… well, I'm hungry." Emmett shrugged and went to sit down. Rosalie sighed in amusement and followed him with her own plate of much, much less food. "Oh, Rosie, Royce tried to break into the castle again," Emmett said, just remembering.

Rosalie stiffened. "What? When?"

"Just ten minutes ago. But don't worry, some of the guards are keeping him down in the dungeons now," he reassured her.

Bella was talking with Edward, slightly squealing every time he suddenly twirled her around. "Edward!" she scolded him mildly, gently slapping his arm.

"Oh, I'm wounded, Bella." He put on a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Aw, I'm sorry, love." She pecked his lips. "Feel better?"

"Well, may –" Edward stopped as he glared at something. "Black. What do you want?"

"I would like a word with Bella," Jacob replied, glaring back at him.

"Alright, what is it?" Bella asked, making no move to separate herself from Edward.

"Alone, if you don't mind."

"Yes, I do mind," she responded. "Anything that you say to me can be said in front of Edward, too."

"Very well. I was watching you perform in the archery competition this afternoon, and I was hoping that you could teach me how to do it. I've never learned archery before."

"I'm afraid that I'm a very bad teacher, Jacob. I'm sorry, but you should probably ask someone who can actually teach you properly."

"Oh, I'm very certain that you are a very good teacher."

"No, I'm not."

"Bella, they're starting up one of your favorite songs now," Edward interrupted. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, of course." Bella smiled at him as they turned to head away, before Edward paused.

"And Jacob, wasn't it you who I heard was the winner of last year's archery tournament in Lupitas last year?" Jacob narrowed his eyes. Edward merely arched an eyebrow before he and Bella continued towards the dance floor.

Carlisle and Esme were already dancing around the ballroom, smiling at each other, unaware that everyone around them was clearing way for them as they neared. Then the giant clock tower struck, marking the new hour.

"Oh, it's time for the dancing competition," Carlisle realized. The dancing competition was for girls and women, so that they had more of an opportunity to participate in the Festival. People began clearing off of the ballroom floor as the lights dimmed slightly and the music paused temporarily.

The participants filed out onto the dance floor, until only one remained who had yet to arrive. Then down the marble steps came a very petite and pixie like figure.

Alice would be responsible for bringing a new era of fashion, for sure. Her dusty rose pink dress was knee length, and was sleeveless, with a loose belt hanging around her waist. The dress seemed to sparkle in the light as she walked by.

She tilted her face and smiled at Jasper, who was leaning against a column, watching her intently. He smiled back, his eyes never leaving her. As she twirled onto the dance floor, the musicians began to start up again.

It fascinated Jasper how much Alice could be considered beautifully dangerous… and deadly, he supposed. As she danced, her outstretched arms seemed to beckon him to come closer. Her scent of chocolate and vanilla intoxicated him, filling his brain with nothing but the smell of it. Her blue eyes appeared to be hypnotizing him. And her smile made him willing to do anything for her, so long as she was pleased – but, he realized, even when she didn't dance, she made him react like this. But he noticed that all the other men in the ballroom, of course with the exception of Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle, also seemed to be having this reaction to her. An unknown emotion surged inside of him – jealousy?

But he could never claim her as his. She was of a much higher rank than he was, no matter how dangerous and rare he was. In his heart, he was hers. But no one else could ever know. For now, however, he would not dwell on such dreary thoughts.

Alice's skirt flared slightly as she twirled, unconsciously showing off her perfect legs. Jasper resisted the urge to painfully kill every single other man that was staring at her. Her toes were perfectly poised as she balanced on them, showing no sign of any pain, like most people did when they stood on their toes.

The other women were getting sweaty and red in the face. But Alice had not perspired a single bit, and her face was still a lovely fair complexion. As the other dancers struggled to keep their balance, she flawlessly and effortlessly danced across the floor.

Jasper's eyes fell onto the simple daffodil that she wore in her hair. He had just picked it for her this morning. He smiled as she spun around the ballroom. He did not know if they would ever be able to be publicly together. But he knew that in their hearts, they would always be each other's.

**Wahhhhhhhh Romeo and Juliet, Jasper and Alice edition -sniff-. **

**I read The Boy in the Striped Pajamas by John Boyne. -sniffs sadly- It's short, yet it's one of the best books that I've ever read. **

**In case you haven't heard - Peter Facinelli made a bet with his friend! Peter has to get at least 500,000 followers on Twitter by Friday, or he has to give him that movie seat (you know, the one that directors sit in) that has his name on it. If he wins, his friend (a guy) has to wear a bikini and walk down Hollywood Boulevard, singing "All the Single Ladies". Do it for Peter, peoples!!! I actually didn't have a Twitter account, but I created one just for this purpose. I'll probably end up neglecting it after Friday, but whatever. For Peter!!!**

**Review = preview.  
**


End file.
